Mighty Endeavor!
by Archivist-Eli
Summary: What if the number 1 and 2 heroes were classmates, what would happen to their relationship, would they change for the better? Enji Todoroki and Toshinori Yagi two students of U. A and afterwards two pros on their field.
1. Fiery will

**What if Endeavor and All might were the same age, what if they were in the same class, what if they became friends after the years?**

**This is my second ever story, it's purely out of fun and my brother and I came up with the idea so I wanted to develop it further.**

**Boku No Hero Academia is created by the legend Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**And Published by Shueisha**

**\--**

In this world those who have the strongest wills are the one' s to rise through it all, by crushing the weaker wills of others under your feet and using them as steps to rise up is the only way you can live in this world, those were the teachings that Todoroki Kaiji gave to his son Todoroki Enji as he exited from his middle school and was told that he'd assist Yuuei, the most prestigious hero school in Japan, the words resonating in his head the young teen exited the room in which his father spoke to him and began to make his way down the stairs of a quiet manor, going through hallways he found an old picture of his family, with all his siblings, the Todoroki household held within it one of the largest lines of quirk marriages in the history, different quirk powering through their veins, a minor physical enhancement with many fire quirks and energy boosts caused that the current living Todorokis were Powe houses, holding an incredible amount of power, but some were lacking in the areas in which his parents saw. Some were just physically capable, others could only produce flame within touching distance, one could only breath fire out his mouth, all of them had been disowned by his parents as they lacked the requirements to meet their standards and so now the only thing remaining of them was that photo.

Holding the picture, the young Enji said to himself.

"Is a will that hurts others what makes a hero? "

His musings stopping as hands landed on his shoulder by a tall muscular woman.

"oh my boy, there is still so much for you to learn, for example, when to keep with your training schedule"

His eyes opening wide, the teen turned around and bowed to the tall figure behind him.

"Excuse my Tardiness mother, Father had called me to his office to give me words of advice before starting this new school year"

With an unimpressed face she looked at her son.

"Yes and I see that you have your doubts, holding that picture with the others, I'll never understand why you wanted to keep it"

"I wanted something to remind me of my family"

The woman gave the boy a hug forcing him to get out of his bow.

"oh my son, when will you understand? Those were never your family, they were just failures"

Enji looked at the floor as his mother tried to manipulate him.

"You should just burn that picture away"

With that he struggled to escape that cold embrace, even though already 6,1 and a bit muscular from his training his mother's strength quirk was difficult to wrestle with. After a bit of a push he was free. His mother only giving him a calculating look.

"Your trainitraining will be much more straining for you from today, I want you in perfect shape for the entrance exam, I don't care what your father said about getting a recommendation letter, I want you to show off your quirk to those extras"

The teen stayed quiet for a while until he spoke his words. The words of someone who knew he had no other choice.

"yes ma'am"

On a beach a blonde teen had just finished removing all the trash with a wide smile on his face and the eyes of a black haired woman looked at him with pride.

"Sensei I did it I removed it all"

"I see that Toshi, you did better than my expectations could follow, I see you worthy to pass on my power"

The young teen raised his arms high in cheer as the woman plucked a hair from her head.

"Now, eat this"

"Huh?"

The mentor couldn't hold her laughter after the expression of her pupile.

"You need some of my DNA inside you so you can inherit my quirk kid"

"Oh, uhhhh, OK I guess"

The woman broke into full laughter as her student grabbed the strand that was held in hand.

"What's with that reaction?!"

The teen could only blush from a bit of shame at that reaction.

"it's just that, I finally am one step closer to my dream, a symbol of peace for the people"

The soft smile on his teachers face said it all.

"I believe in you Toshi"

The sun was bright behind the smiling face of the young Toshinori Yagi.

"Now get ready to train one for all, the entrance exam is in two months. "

With that the grueling training started forfor the two young hero aspirants, both getting better at the use of their quirks and how to fight, until the time came for the entrance exam. Toshinori standing tall in front of the gate, he took his first step tripping over his own foot.

_"Guess I'll die" _He thought before he was caught by two hand on his back, his dark red hair standing straight on a short cut, he stood almost as tall as the blonde.

"Be careful" That's all the teen said with a cold expression before he headed into the building.

Toshinori stood there dumbfounded u till he rushed into the building so he wouldn't be late. He entered a great room with hundreds of chairs, taking a seat he marveled at how big this room was and the amount of people sitting here, when suddenly the lights went dark except for one stage light that started following something that looked like a mouse/dog/bear and it climbed on top of the table and cleared its throat.

"mmhmm, good morning prospect students, I am Nedzu sensei and I will be the one to introduce you on how the admission exam works.

Everyone was quiet until a boy said outloud.

"oh my God he is too cute"

To which many of the members of the crowd began talking again.

"This has to be a joke, right?"

"Oh my God did you see how he struggled to get on the table"

"Sweet heavenly Quirkman that thing speaks"

Enji just looked at the creature with his arms crossed over his chest and Toshinori stared at it.l as it began to take out a button from its pocket. Pressing the button two giant speakers came out from the floor and began playing a loud screech causing all the teens to cringe into silence.

"Well then let's get started with the prepresentation, shall we?

An evil glint in his eye made all the student nod fervously.

With the approval the screen lit up showing four different silhouettes.

" The exam will use prototype machines that will play the part of villains, each of them have a number of points aligned to them, the more points you get the easier it will be for all of you to enter the school, their al.

A hand shot up, a teen who moved almost like a robot with tubes coming out of her shoulders spoke up.

"Excuse my abruptness teacher but there are four icons there, is that how it was meant or was there a mistake with the presentation? If so I believe that you should correct it at the most early of times!"

"very perceptive contestant number 6000, that figure was placed on purpose and it's the 0 pointer, you don't need to hit it if you don't want to"

The glasses wearing teen bowed in a perfect 90 degrees angle.

"I ask forgiveness for my behavior"

Enji looked at her for a moment before he recognized her that was one of the Tenya, daughter to Ingenium he had seen her before in charity events as a child.

_"What was her name?" _he thought.

When she sat back down Nedzu spoke out again.

"Well if those are all your questions and everything is clear please start making your way to the exam area."

When the students after asking directions and looking around finally found the changing rooms they began to put on their other uniforms, it was the common sight for every room, except for the male room of section 1, where two teens towered over many others and their muscles showed not o ly effort but many bruises, though the red haired teen had many more bruises and some scars, some seen like cuts and others like burns.

"What are those guys made of?!"

"Don't they look like 18?!"

"S-scary"

"Hey you were the guy that helped me out before!" Said the blonde with a grin.

"Oh, you're welcome" Said the red haired teen with a blank face.

Chuclking the blonde just hit the back of the red hair letting a sting run on his skin

"I hope we both get in!"

"Whatever"

With that the red haired teen placed on a sleeveless shirt and made his way out of the changing room.

He arrived at the gate and stared at it as he psyched himself up on how he would ace this exam.

The blonde walked up to him with the rest of the other students, he looked like such a cluts and an idiot to Enji, always smiling.

"Hey man, I haven't gotten you name yet I'm Yagi Toshinori"

Enji was registering what he said but before he could answer he heared the talking animal say something.

"Everyone if you will, start"

"What?" Asked Toshinori before a red streak flew past him and then the girl with the engines on her shoulder began running past him.

Todoroki had used his flames to lunch his body high preparing a blast of fire to consume 7 of the 3 point robots, when he landed the asphalt melted under his bare feet, spinning to punch a 2 pointer robot, and then throw the melted material from it to the one pointer's joints causing it to stop in place.

"24"

He began climbing up a building with his fingers digging into the newly melted concrete when a yellow and blue streak run past him and he began climbing faster u till he reached the roof where to young man who had introduced himself as Yagi some time before had left robot scraps on the rooftop.

"48"

Enji looked in disbelief, was he being surpassed?!

With fire in his eyes he shot back up and yelled out.

"I WILL NOT BE SURPASSED"

From his vantage point he began firing at different directions multiple torrents of fire coming out of his hands as the fire melted more of the robots but he began sweating heavily.

"54"

He was panting furiously as another robor appeared behind him without him noticing but Toshinori dropped down and crashed into it.

"64"

_Dammit I can't keep shooting fire I've reached my limit and this guy is still going, but I can't back down._

His fists and feet were now covered in his fire as he began making his way through the other machines, this was the only way for him to not over heat while fighting now.

"62" the red haired said.

"73" the blonde.

"69"

"84"

"74"

Both of the teens were making their way through the robots of the same streets at this point looking like a tornado of fire and strength, the teachers were looking at the screens with much attention to the two new prospects.

"Look at that teamwork, are we sure neither of them is from the same school?" Said a teacher wearing full armor.

"Positive, we even checked their households, both of them live at opposite edns of the city and their families have no relationships whatsoever,them meeting is only coincidence right now." Chimed in Nedzu.

"It's only been 5 minutes and they've already broke the previous record" said a hero wearing white and yellow costume.

Yes Sorahiko, they are quite impressive, but I think we should give the other examiners a chance, Nedzu made his way to the big red button which had the number 0 on it, and with a push a big rumble began making its way to the exam area.

"Hey!" Screamed out the teacher of Toshinori.

"Calm down Nana ththis is just a test"

"But that machine is still dangerous it can't be thrown out there to the children!" screamed a teacher wearing a nurse's outfit.

"That's why you are here recovery girl" said a man wearing a scarf and short hair.

"Principal..."

"I trust your judgment Nedzu"

"Thank you Mr Principal" bowed the mouse.

In the training area the two teens were finishing another bunch of robots Enji was gasping while Toshinori had just a couple of sweat drops on the side of his forehead.

_"Damnthis guys is strong he's already have 94 points I'm only at 80, how can I show such weakness?!"_

_"Wow this fire guy is really strong, he's been keeping up with me even though I'm going at 80% hell probably be a great hero"_

Their thoughts were interrupted by a big rumble which caused the two of them to stumble a bit and look up to the giant tank of a robot Making its way through buildings, crushing them.

_"How do I fight that thing? " _ Thought Toshinori, while the red haired teen ran in the direction of the robot.

_"What is he doing?!"_

That's when Toshinori saw it, the girl caught under rubble coughing as the slab of wall was on top of her, and her gasps trying to breath in.

Enji rushed and with strain he pulled the wall off from her, seeing that she had a broken leg he pushed the wall aside and picked her up and began running from the robot, but the foot of the robot was close to crushing him, before he could think he used his body to cover the girl in order to protect her, but then his eyes looked over the blonde teen, who had jumped high to the face of the giant machine.

"SMASH!"

With that yell Toshinori Yagi blasted the robot away into scrap, all it took was one punch and the rest of the students were quiet at the demonstration of strength but Enji was quiet for a whole other reason, he knew that his father would watch the videos, and see he needed help in the end.

Then the sirens rang loud through the field, marking the end of the exam. Enji had a look of anger at the young blonde as he was left in the dust of him and the scrutiny of his parents would be great against him for this.

He let down sitting the white haired girl he had saved and began making his way to the young teen that had ruined his record and putting a hand on his shoulder he galred at him.

Toshinori looked into the eyes of the red haired boy and saw the hate in them, but before he could say anything he let him go and started to walk away, he stood there dumbfounded until a nurse dressed hero walked in, she was very beautiful and her clothes revealed a lot of her legs.

She walked to the white haired girl.

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"Rei, Fuyu Rei"

"Well let me look at that leg"

Revealing her face from behind her mask she kissed the skin of the fair teen making some of the boys to look away from embarrassment and others to shout how they were also hurt.

She gave her some gummy bears and shuffled her hair.

"Take care honey, I need to look at other patients"

With that the kids went back to the giant room on which they all were first and were told how they would receive the results within a week through a letter.

Enji was looking into space as he started walking out of the building but as he walked he was stopped by the young blonde.

"Hey man I don't know what I did but I'm sorry, please I ask for forgiveness"

Toshinori was bowing before Enji at that moment.

"Tch, don't bow to me you beat me, I will not have you disgrace me like this again and remember my name, as I am the amn who will beat you, I am Todoroki Enji"

With that he walked off leaving Toshinori behind.

Toshinori was left there standing thi king on what the red haired t- no Todoroki Enji had said to him"

In the Todoroki household dinner was very quiet both his parents sitting across front heir son, on a long stretched out table. The ambience was tense untill his father spoke out.

"You know why I am so disappointed, don't you Enji?" He let his cutlery drop on the table and his wife glared at their son. Kaiji stood from his place and walked beside of Enji looking down at him. Enji ate one more bite from his salmon, before letting his cutlery down softly.

His father striking him across the face, hard enough to drop him from his chair, Kaiji held his hand as it stung from his son's hard face, Enji spit out blood unto the floor, only to receive a kick in the nose letting out a spurt of blood.

"You and I will have a training session after you clean that!"

His father yelled and Enji just looking down at the ground where his blood was, grabbing a napkin he cleaned where e his blodd had hit the floor and then he begam making his way to the manor's dojo where he started to cha ge into a fire retardant bodysuit, his father making his way in a later after, close after evolving his whole body in fire.

"Show me how you've advanced with your mother Enji!"

His father charged toward him throwing a Spear made of pure fire, Enji knew that his father was better at long ra ge but the inte sity of his flames at close range was too hot for him still so he answered with a blast of fire of his own, hitting his father in the chest but the flames were redirecting the flames into different directions.

"You have much power but little control Enji"

His father scolded him with dissapointment in his voice.

"You should just learn better control with it you would be less of a disappointment"

With that Enji went and tackled his father fury in his eyes, only to receive a knee to his face letting more blood to fall from his mouth and nose. Then his father used his legs and wrapped them around his sons face, and grabbing his arm.

"Give up!"

The son spit out blood "never"

"Good" with that word his father dislocated his son's arm "Now keep fighting"

The night passed and Kaiji had the nurses give his son a blood transplant and to relocate his joints, legs and arms completely out of their sockets, he was gasping from the fight, some new burn marks across his body with tears in his eyes there was only one word he could say.

"Damn"


	2. Smiling Disposition

**Boku No Hero Academia is created by the legend Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**And Published by Shueisha**

After the days passed each student that had taken the entrance exam were given letters saying the amount of points each of them had received, most of them could celebrate with their parents, many could just open the letter within the privacy of their room, many would be comforted if they didn't get it, Enji didn't, Enji received his letter and was forced to read it out loud in front of his parents who would with no doubt ostardize him of he failed. With a slight tremble in his hands he opened the envelop and read out loud the contents that were within the letter.

-Dear Todoroki Enji we are glad to Inform you that you have been accepted by the board to be part of U. A this coming school year, we are also glad to I for you that you have broken many records during your exam, 80 points from taking out " villains" is one of the highest in the schools history but there were some hidden score systems in place, for example teamwork points, many heroes on the fly have to team up with other heroes they don't know so when you suddenly teamed up with Mr Yagi your poutns totalled 100, and there were also rescue points, when you rescued miss Rei Fuyu you presented a Heroic disposition, rising your points to a total of 154, as such you are the second highest scoring student with only 3 points of difference with another young student.

Greetings.

Mr Nedzu and.

Sighing Enji looked at his parents,both looking unimpressed.

"Hmm, that Yagi boy must be the one who overshadows our son, right dear?

" Yes Arisu my wife, I think I should do something about him, maybe he should dissapear"

Enji clenched his hands causing the paper to rip in his hands as smoke emerged from his closed fists.

"No!"

His shout and gaze peering I to his parents.

"No? Why not?"

"He is mine to surpass, mine to climb over and to show who is the best"

Now his father smiled.

"Well said Enji, that's what I wanted to hear, it seems you have finally found someone to push you beyond your limits, fine he can live for now but you have these three years to surpass him, if you don't by that time"

His father grabbed a folder holding photos and I formation on Toshinori Yagi, and burned it immediately.

Enji just looked at his father with a cold calculating look before he nodded and made his way to his room. Leaning against the wall he began to gasp that one rebellious action against his father and how he said that he would make that boy dissappear were true, but it was also true that Enji saw this boy a wall to overcome, he just needed time, and in three years he would need to have finished that, right now he needed to clear his head in order to thi k on what his next move would be and so he began to lift someweights to relax.

Nana shimura was ecstatic and was picking Toshinori up for a bear hug, her pride absolutely shining across everything at that moment.

"Toshi you did it, kid and with flying colors!"

The blonde chuckled "I did didn't I?"

Letting go of the hug Nana looked at him straight in the eyes "you make me proud kid"

"Thanks teacher" His eyes seemed to gleam as his smile ran across his face.

"You are going to assist U. A soon so you better get your uniform ready, how has the foster home taken to the news?"

"They've been ecstatic ever since I told them I got in"

"I'm glad to hear that Toshi, old man Sorahiko and I got your uniform ready"

"But teacher, aren't you older that Gran torino?"

Her left eyelid began to tick as she looked at her one and cherished student "Toshinori, run"

Fear ran across the Blonde's face as he began sprinting away, chased by a mad woman.

Both the teens trained ardously for the day that they would enter the prestigious hero school, Enji kept on lifting and pulling weights while sparring more often with his father so his fire resistance and output was higher, while Toshinori kept getting bludgeoned by the hero known as Gran Torino and Nana, so he could control better the power of One for all, though he was a perfect recipient he still did not have much fighting skill, sure he had power but he lacked in skill.

With time passing it was finally time for the entrance ceremony the parents looked on proud to their children wearing the U. A uniforms a butler looked on over Enji as he stood in place waiting on the words of his principal, fon Toshinori it was his mentor Nana who looked at him with pride.

Walking unto the stage was a beagle wearing man, with short hair and a weird looking scarf around his neck. He looked tired while walking, almost as he was half asleep.

"Good Morning students, I am Aizawa Reo principal of U. A, welcome to school, be good heroes, and go to class"

With that he walked off the stage and took a book andade his way to another section of the building.

"..."

"SERIOUSLY?!" The students yelled at that disappointing introduction.

The teachers and hall monitors began showing the kids to their classrooms while others apologized to the parents for the principal's behavior.

Toshinori after getting lost for a bit finally found his classroom, the door was big and it served for larger students to get into class, grabbing hold of the handle he entered to find the sight of the class being divided by two sides, and a girl with tubes on her shoulders trying to get the class in order, noticing Toshi she power walked towards him

"You, what is the meaning of this time of arrival? Do you think you can come in whenever you want?"

Toshinori looked at the clock noticing he still had two minutes before class started.

"But I am early"

Stepping with one foot back and a hand to her mouth the glasses wearing student gasped.

"And that hair, not only do you arrive late but you dye your hair, you must be one of those juvenile delinquents!"

"What? Nonono, I am blonde and I got lost to class s-"

"Silence! I will not allow you to bismirch this sacred classroom with your lies, just go and take a seat!"

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to have a discussion with the girl he just made his way to an empty seat and sat there, with his shoulders slumpedslumped as his first impressions were crushed. Then he overheated a conversation.

" Hey did you hear about section 1?"

"Yeah dude apparently only four passed the exam there, it seems that they were the only ones that managed to score, they just kept shredding through robots"

Toshinori slumped even further and hid his face under his arms not liking hearing that because of what he did many didn't have a chance to enter the school.

There was a click as the door opened and the same mouse that introduced the rules of the entrance exam walked his way to the teacher's desk.

"Mhmm, good morning students I am Nedzu, I saw you all at the entrance exam, I'm glad to meet you all, I'll be your homeroom teacher"

"..."

"YEAH WE GET THE ADORBS TEACHER!" a student yelled over the others as the students were happy over the news.

"Now now, settle down we have to pass the class roll, everyone please get to your seats as you are called and present yourselves"

With that all the students got into position as the teacher called their names.

A teenager with white hair stood up first standing at 5'7 and with a lean build he looked like a happy and go lucky kind of guy. "Hi I am Adachihara Shoto, but everyone please call me shoto, I hope to be friends with everyone, my quirk is regeneration, I can heal from any wound" He grabbed his bicep showing his bit of muscle "I got in though recommendation, that's why you guys didn't see me in the exam"

A girl with plants growing out of her stoop up next. "I am Aihara Terra, umm, I can control plants, please take care of me!"

Another girl stood up her hair dyed to look like the rainbow "Hi hi, yo yo, I am Star Akari, and I got a flashy quirk, I make thi gs from light, and with it I show my might"

A girl stoop up and her face exploded in enthusiasm "I AM AMAMIYA SUGA, I CAN INFLUENCE THE WEATHER! IT'S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!" she bowed hitti g her head on her desk.

A blonde teen stood up next, sparkles on his hands "Aoyama Arthur is the name, and I am the king of sparkle"

A tanned teen stood next "Hi I'm Días Akamaru, I can shoot kinetic blasts from my feet, I really like football"

A white haired girl stood next trying to make her body tinier from her shyness "I am Fuyu Rei, it's a pleasure to meet you all, I uh can shoot ice out from my body".

A teen with braided her and green lips had her feet on the table "I am Higashikata Jolyne, I can make things keep their momentum"

The teen with glasses shot up with rigid moments "I am Iida Kei, I have engines in my shoulder and as such I can run at high velocities, I am daughter to the great hero Enginium, I hope to have a peasent academic year with all of you!" she bowed to the class

A short teen stood up "Hi I am Maijima Higari, I have metal claws on my hands with which I can burrow underground or take chunks out of robots! I love gadgets!"

A crew cut teen stood up to present herself "I am Ryuto Roi, I can make a field of energy to power up my attacks, it's good to meet you"

A teenager that was very large didn't stand up fully as he was too big, with a heavy accent he spoke " I am Streim Rudolph, I hope to hug everyone"

Todoroki stood up "I am Todoroki Enji, don't get in my way"

The class murmured at that but Rei just looked at him, her eyes gleaming a bit.

A black haired teen started moving his hands when he stood up the class looking at him strangely. Enji talking out.

"He's saying he's mute but that he can hear us, his name is Yaorashi Ryusen and he can create streams of air"

Ryusen bowed in gratitude to that as it became the next teens turn.

Standing tall the blonde was looking at his class and bowed. "I am Yagi Toshinori, and I have a physical enhancement quirk"

A dark haired teen stood up bowing politely before the class "I am Yaoyorazu Aizen I can make whtlat ever item I want if I have the materials"

A teen looking like a black skull stood up "I am Yūrei Genki I can make clones of myself with ectoplasm from my mouth"

And with that all the students were introduced Nedzu grabbed his school book and closed it, already with the student roll done.

"Well I am glad everyone is presenting themselves just fine, though I think I'd like to show the whole class how many points all of you achieved"

Enji smirked, Toshinori grimaced and the rest of the class also reacted in similar manners, some not wanting to show their results and others shouting out loud to show everyone.

Nedzu called out everyone out to write their scores, but telling both Toshinori and Enji to write in the end, at the end everyone was impressed with Rei's result, with 68 points, it impressed the whole class with the lowest score of 42, it was then that Nedzu allowed to write down their results Enji scowling at the comparison between him and Yagi.

The class' jaws dropped as they saw the results,l and Nedzu spoke up "These are the highest scores in U. A's history, I hope everyone continues onward to surpass the walls set up in front of you"

"wow"

With that classes continued, with an air of realization to many of them, feeling the weight of how small they seemed in comparison to the rest, until Shoto spoke up.

"Ghaa, who cares about those points?! One day I will surpass those scores and so will the class, so everyone just chin up and get ready to train your butts off" The enthusiasm touching a cord with the whole class, causing all of them to scream in equal enthusiasm and drive.

The school day ended with all the students heading home, Enji waiting out his chauffeur, suddenly he overheard a conversation.

"You shouldn't feel bad Toshi from your points, you scored high and that's it, it just means how good of a hero you will be"

"But teacher with what you passed down unto me I might of ruined the future of possible heroes"

A couple of seconds passed before

A couple of sobs were heated and the they stopped.

"Listen Toshi, whenever in doubt or whenever you feel scared just smile, use it as your mask and rise through, become the symbol that you want to be"

The chauffeur finally arrived and Enji got in it, his face pensative as the car went through the streets and the journey was quiet.

Enji arrived home and went to his room, he began to do exercise while eilaited for dinner time and go off into bed, tommorow was his heroics class.

In the classroom every kid was ecstatic over the class that was coming up, the heroics course, nothing would be greater than this, and then the doors slammed open revealing a white and yellow suit wearing teacher he walked in with a tcart holding multiple boxes.

"Quick introductions! I am Gran Torino, these are your suits, get changed and ready we are going into the training area in 15 minutes!"

Enji and Toshinori were the first at the door but they got stuck as they met it at the same time, Toshinori laughed and Enji snarled, pushing forward hurting the two of them he grabbed his suit and was the first one to the changing rooms, he donned his fire retardant suit as Toshinori was just arrived and began changing, Enji was getting to the bus, he was about to get there first and then he saw Toshinori already sitting there. All of this taking 3 minutes.

The others arrived 8 minutes later and were received by the sight of Enji fuming (literally) and Toshi smiling at everyone getting in.

The bus after 30 minutes of travel arrived at the destination all of the kids were left to admire at the fake town made for this exercise, it had only wooden structures and no skyscrapers, it was a town build for the only purpose of this exercise, and many of the kids were ecstatic about it.

Gran torino spoke out to the class letting everyone know of the rules.

"Allright listen up, this is the exercise, some villains have managed to gather Intel on some heroes, such as weaknesses and people close to them, the heroes must either retrieve or destroy the data or capture the villains, Tha villains must capture or incapacitate the heroes, half of you will be villains while the other half will be heroes, is this clear?"

"YES TEACHER!" Toshinori boomed while the class just agreed.

There were two boxes from which everyone took their numbers, and Enji pulled from the hero box, taking out a one now it was just a matter of time to see who else would be his partner, then he heard the incoming laughter.

_"Oh God, oh dear God no, why? Anybody except him"_

Toshinori placed his arm over the shoulder of Enji and smiled "We seem to be part of the same team, I hope that we can manage to get this right!"

"Get your arm off my shoulder"

The boisterous laughter boomed from Toshinori as steam rise from his forearm and he let go, still smiling.

On the villains side the Rei and Akamaru were getting ready, Akamaru got his legs stretched while Rei stayed by the data encasing it in ice.

"I should stay with the data while you patrol the building, if anything heppens you can use your blasts to warn me, I'll be closing llthe room with ice so it's harder for them to get in.

"Good idea, I'll get on it! "

With that Akamaru ran off and started patrolling around the building and Rei closed every entrance with ice. The walls of ice thick and cold.

Enji looked over at Toshinori trying to come up with a plan.

"We could charge in there our powers are strong enough to get through"

"But Todoroki, we are heroes, don't you think that breaking down walls is not very hero like?"

"Damn, you are right and Dias might be too fast so he could surprise us and run off with the data"

"But that would be cheating according to what Gran Torino said"

"Villains cheat"

"..."

"We should do this stealthily"

"which is hard for both our quirks, so I think one of us must stay behind to fight with Dias while the other goes for Rei"

"hmmm, agreed, I think you should stay with Dias, I'll go for Rei"

"Good idea, I can take on stronger blows while you can hold on to lower temperatures"

Both of them nodded. As the thirty minute timer began.

Toshinori walked in first with Enji walking behind him the basement leading to larger underground and dark complex, Enji could light up the place but that would show his position walking by the corridors they found a crossroads with that Enji signal led that he would go right while Yagi should go left, both of them going their seperate directions, when after 10 minutes of walking Enji didn't feel any cold nearby, he took out his radio to speak into it.

"Yagi, have you found anything?"

"Nothing yet, but it's getting chilly, I think I'm close but I wanted to scout"

"Dammit you have to report about stuff like that let me get th-"

His sentence stopping abrubtly by a kick on the side of his head, the subsequent blast Throwing him away 20 feet and leaving his left ear ringing.

"Enji? Enji?!" Yagi screamed through the radio Todoroki slowly standing up.

"You know what hermano? I didn't appreciate what you said about not getting in your way, that was very presumptuous"

The blood ran down his face but Enji looked at Dias, he gave him the eyes of a predator, it caused Dias to stop his advancement for a second, and then he started walking again, before Enji could activate his quirk, Toshinori arrived there with a blast of speed, and grabbed his arm, swiftly placing him behind him, Todoroki, run to the room, don't stop until you get the data I'll fight him off.

"Well here is the other show off, let's see how good you fight"

Appearing in a flash Dias kicked at Yagi but he swiftly placed his arm to block the attack, causing a Shockwave to push Enji even further back, the fire user only thinking on what Yagi had said and suffering a concussion began moving at a fast pace to the place of ice while Yagi fought their class mate.

It took Enji 4 minutes to what had taken Toshinori an instant to traverse, he finally found a chunk of ice and began to melt his way through.

Toshinori received a kick on his side making him gasp out his air, Dias smiled, only to receive a punch on the side of his head by the caped student, it sent him to the opposite wall, from which he use his shock wave to jp back toward Yagi with an axe kick, the kick made a downwards explosion of kinetic energy crumbling the ground down on Yagis feet.

Todoroki melted through the ice and managed to break enough so he could see Fuyu, but that was also the case for her, she threw a blast of ice that went through the underground causing Enji to be sent flying into the air over the subterranean base, but with a blast of fire he changed his direction to start falling down, this time crashing into the Glacier that was in his way, a combination of the force and fire allowing him to go through her defences.

Toshinori dodged a kick but was kicked by the blast. Enji took a blast of ice to the face but melted it away. Yagi grabbed Dias by the leg and slammed him to the floor. Enji fought trough his concussion and tackled Fuyu.

Both the teens had some bruises, but they were nothing new, it felt as natural as an old embrace, a lesson and they would not lose.

Toshi punch Diaswith a right hook yelling "Smah!" knocking him out, Enji let go of Rei and before she could freeze him he thee a wave of fire at the case holding the Intel.

"Hero team wins!"

Enji stood over Rei still unmoving.

"Geez I get it you won you did great now get off"

But there was no response from Enji as the only thing that moved at that moment were the drops of blood from the side of his head falling on Reid head and then the form of the 6'1 teen falling to the side unconscious.

The school's infirmary had the normals smell of other infirmaries the difference was int he staff it held and the equipment it housed, it could give anyone a 5 star level operation in any circumstance so dealing with cuncosions was not such a hard thing to deal with but when your student's quirk sputters from time to time it gets really dangerous taht is why you call for specialized buildings, fortunately the Todoroki had its own medical room in the premises so Enji was sent home to heal. After a couple hours of rest he regained consciousness his eyes still in a daze he only saw a female sillhoute sitting by him

"mmm, mmuh"

The hands that reached his were cold but smooth and they felt caring instead of controlling so it couldn't be his mother, but then, who?

As his eyes went clearer hehe could see more people in the room beside who held his hand, he saw his private doctor and nurse Fuyu Rei and Yagi.

"What happened? Where am I?"

Yagi walked closer "You got hurt in the head pretty bad buddy, it caused a temporary damage in your head and it affected your quirk area, the doctors say it's temporary but you need to rest and heal, it's a good thing that we are at your home!" Yagi smiled. But Todoroki grimaced.

" Get out of here now "

Enji said with a cold expression.

" But Todoroki! " yelled out Rei

" But nothing, get out of here" He looked away from them as Toshinori stared at the bedridden Enji he began ope ING the door still looking at his classmate, he let Rei go out first and then he stepped out, he looked over at a man wearing 6'1 and a woman standing at 6'3 beside him both walked up to the door Toshinori stood 6'2 was right in between the two eyesight as they looked at him.

"So this is the boy" the husband spit out.

"It would seem like it" the woman held a twinge of spite in her tongue.

"oh, I am Toshinori Ya-"

"Yes yes, Toshinori Yagi, orphan and number one in the entrance exam, and just recently Mvp in the exam of today"

"Uhh, yeah, how'd you know?"

"dont bother with him dear, let's just go see Enji we have to have a talk with him" The wife interjected.

"You are right but let's also ask the help to gather Intel on that young girl"

As such the couple ignored the blonde teen to go into the nursing room, where their son recided, Toshinori gripping his fist as he was left in the hallway only to be pulled from his thoughts by Rei calling over to him.

Enji sat on his bed looking over the window as the sun set. His father being the one to enter first.

"Son, you disappointed me again today, not only did that orphan beat you again by being the Mvp of the Mach, you let yourself be injured in such a way that you were incapacitated for a duration of hours and your quirk stopped functioning correctly"

Enji gripped the covers of his bed.

"I want you in the training room in half an hour, you need to learn a new leason"

With that his father left and his mother chuckled at the coldness of his father.

Enji began to take off his bandages and to mull over the information that he had gotten from the day, thinking and walk g to the room, he now knew that Yagi had beaten not only once but twice, how could he win? Itdid t matter now, Enji just had to get I side the dijo and change clothes. After cha going he slid the door open to see both his mother and father with their training uniforms and turning to him their eyes looked more serious.

"Enji, why are you smiling?"


	3. Fire of youth

**Boku No Hero Academia is created by the legend Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**And Published by Shueisha**

**_**

Todoroki Enji arrived at school with hair that seemed to have been burned and bruises all over his body, neck and face, people got out of his way when he walked seeing his scary non emotional face when he got to his classroom all conversations stopped at the sight of him, grunting while sitting down from his bruises caused Yagi to stand up and try to help him, only for Enji to glare at him, with that Yagi just stood there watching as Enji struggled to sit down until he finally managed to do so. Unfortunately for him the teacher had just walk in and he had to stand up, with a grunt and biting his lip he was up and saying good morning to the math teacher.

The class continued as normal with Enji sometimes having to drop his pencil due to the pain on his arms. Some classmates noticed this and would grimace, but the thought remained on everyone's head _"Just who did this to him?"._

The first period ended and it was time for recess when Enji tried to stand up to go out however a hand grabbed his wrist and a head popped out from under his arm, the coldness of the hand relieving some of the pain.

"Fuyu"

"It seems like you needed help Todoroki, so I'm just trying to get you to stand up and take you to recovery girl"

"I don't need help I can stand up on my own" He relieved his weight from her, only to exchange her cold touch with a deep pain across his arm and flinching.

"See! Some things you just can't do for yourself, you need help from time time big fella" Shoto said while grabbgrabbing his other arm.

"I can't get help!" Enji shouted out before snapping his mouth shut and stormed out of the room alone, the class looking at each other trying to piece together what was that all about.

"Hey Días you didn't leave him crazy did you?" Asked Roi.

"H-hey I didn't hit him that hard I just hit him with a strong kick but it shouldn't be that bad"

"It seems you hit him harder than you thought and caused our esteemed classmate some more damage than you believed!" Chimed in Iida.

"I don't thinkthink that's the case" it was Yagi's turn to speak"

"I mean when I got him home after yesterday he didn't seem that off after he woke up, but he didn't want us there either"

"Hmm he might be just antisocial then" Rudolph said.

"Maybe he's just an asshole, it could be the case" Maijima pointed out.

"Don't use that sort of language in the classroom!" Iida chopped at the air.

Fuyu remained quiet and slowly followed Enji, who by himself had gone to the infirmary, it seemed like recovery girl was scolding him, she could only make bits and pieces of the conversation, like things about going overboard, or not telling her where the wounds were from,and Enji just sat there with the same expressionless face he always did, one of his eyes sliding to the side and looking at the direction she was, crouching she hid under the window of the infirmariy's door so she was outout of sight and began crawling away.

"What are you doing?" Enji said, walking out of the infirmary, the tone was accusing, but it was overall less intimidating by the bag of rainbow gummy bears he held in his hand.

"Umm well I just uh" oh God she was bad at lying.

"Get off the floor you look ridiculous" He said stuffing his mouth with the rainbow sweets.

"Oh uh, sorry about that, I was just concerned"

"Don't be, I'm used to it already"

This caught Rei by surprise, he was **used **to this? That was just something that wasn't right.

"How can you be used to this?!"

"it's part of my training" He said as a matter of fact.

This caused a stir in the young white haired, she grabbed hold of his hand, it was big and rough, both her hands were on his right hand the coldness a comfort for him, he was letting her do as she pleased at this point.

"This, is not training, this is just a savage beating, whoever did this to you, doesn't care for you!" her shout going off in his head but still he looked at her, no changes to his face.

"I know" he slid his hand off from her's walking away, both their backs looking at each other. Enji stopping for a second.

"But I have to be stronger" and walking off to sleep in the now empty classroom.

The class day ended, and for weeks he would return with a new burn or bruise, Yagi once a weak came with a bruise but they were far less hurtful than Todoroki's.

And finally the day came for them to go for their rescue class, everyone donned in their uniforms and got to the bus that brought them to the famous USJ, WI within it they awaited the pro hero that would teach them that day, hearing a booster coming in they all looked to the ramp of the stairs and a figure clad in armor rushing towards them, with wheels on his feet and Exhaust tube coming out of his head.

"Hello, there students, I am Ingenium and I will be teaching you this day, are you ready for this?!" He said striking different poses.

"Teacher, what is with your manners, arriving later than your students and nor receiving them, you make a shame of the anem hero by this"

"H-hey Kei dear that hurts" The pro hero said, hurtful over the students response to his appearance.

"Sir, while in school I shall only address you as a teacher, and only as such, do not attempt to approach me as your daughter here!"

The head of InIngenium dropped saddened by this.

"So, when are we starting?" Enji spoke out.

"oh right, so kids as you guys have probs heared we's boutta try and tests yas to see how good you are in rescue situations, as a speedy hero I usually arrive first at scenes such as dis or Dat so juss make sure to follow your gut and do whatchyu think is right"

The Iida girl slapped her armored face.

With that they went through the day of saving, Toshinori with a big smile, letting everyone know he had a comforting presence and quure the charismacharisma. But it was Shoto who really inspired everyone, hs speeches and carefulness got him top marks that day. With that they all went home Enji getting third place instead first or second this time, his reprimand getting him a more savage training session this time. And with the next day Toshinori couldn't help himself, and cornered Enji to ask him the questions that were flooding him at that moment.

"Todoroki, where are all these wounds coming from? Who is hurting you this much?" The look of concern shining in his eye.

Todoroki knew that this was coming but he knew what to answer in this ocassion, after all he had said so before.

"My parents are helping to train me, but that is none of your business"

"It is my business when I see someone get hurt!" the yell making Todoroki realize that this over achieving fool was actually concerned.

"I don't care, I just have to be stronger in order to surpass you and those old bastards, then I'll stay as number one her, and no one will call me weak or dissaponting"

Enji pushed away Toshinori, even though when Toshinori with his quirk was incredibly stronger than Enji, without it activated he was just a bit weaker than Enji and silo the push did manage to get him back.

Enji walked away with a fire in his chest, a fire of ambition.

The next day at school an incredible announcement was given to the class, one that got all of them pumped up for the next week of class, the sports festival was about to begin, even though it wasn't as popular as the Olympics or other sports programs it was popular amongst heroes who were looking for new sidekicks,it was viewed by very few non Heroic people though.

The announcement of this made Enji tell his parents that his training regime would need to change in order for his body to be in the best condition, both of them agreeing, they allowed him to overview how he would train for this, he decided to train at a waterfall, using his flames continously, though his parents trained him and he had an incredible physic the intensity of his flames needed some work, so he spent every day after class under the waterfall amplifying his flames.

Toshinori told Nana and Gran Torino and they immediately made his training more intense so he could use one for all better, his movement were still rigid while using it and not very flexible but grgran Torino was sure he could fix that somewhat within this week. Nana trained Toshinori personally, and Gran Torino helped, causing Toshinori to focus on multiple oponents, having a day of rest before the sports festival.

And before they knew it the sports festival had come, all the students ready to meet the stadium, there was one stadium for all three years and it could house up to 1000 people, it had many facilities, the most important thing was outside for the beginning, as it used the outside for the obstacle race.

Everyone changed into their sports uniform and got in line, members from different classes standing around, the school only consisted of heroes to be and so all their quirks were good to go through almost any obstacle. Heroes' assistant años were sitting looking at the screen ready to take note, some lower tier heroes also sat there, still not popular enough to get their own assistants. On the talking booth principal Shota and the veteran hero Crimson Riot gave their presentation.

"Hey! There everyone, are you ready to look into the brilliant fire of youth?!!" The energetic 50 year old shouted into his mic.

"Calm down man, you know how my wife has been acting now that she's pregnant just let me rest a bit"

"Gaaaaah! But how can I stay calm when the youth is racing their hearts out, just look at them getting ready?!" The whole stadium was quiet with the exception of Crimson Riot.

Enji and Toshinori were finishing their stretches before a woman wearing Yello yellow gloves an a dark purple outfit with a white cape came to them.

" Hey Toshi, I hope you are ready for this race"

"OH! Teacher, thanks I'll try my danest to win! Tha KS for checking in"

She smiled and then looked over at Enji's blank face who looked at the ground. "You too kid, give it your best". She beamed at him with the Nana smile **tm**.

With that out of the way all the students met at the starting line, the cluster of students making it difficult for anyone in the back to run past them all.

But without warning a gunshot was heard and the race had started, immediately a great wall of ice blocked all other racers, Rei swiftly taking first place.

"Oh sweet muscly heaven, look at that girl go! The fire of youth runs within her, let her consume her path with cold fury!"

"Hold on there are some students that are still running"

With that Toshinori was jumping over the ice formation and took his place in the lead of the race, then in a streak of flame Enji took second, followed by Dias and Iida, teh rest of the classes ran by the side of the giant Glacier. Quickly though they were blocked by a giant hand.

"And here's the first stage of the obstacle race, the giant hero, Everest!

The giant swatted Toshinori aside, he crashed into the ground really quick, Enji managed to dodge the second swing by changing his trayectory with his flames and scorching the ground at his feet. All teh rest managing to dodge the giant's feet and hands, but then Yagi jumped up and clocking his fist he yelled out.

"SMASH!" knocking the giant unconscious.

Toshinori then blasted himself when he reached the ground back to the front, even soaring over the pits and getting a head by 20 seconds of 2nd place who ended up being Dias, followed by Iida and Enji.

"Did you see that kid fly?!! He was marvelous I can't believe this that must be a record!"

"yeah, it is"

In the crowd many murmurs were beginning to be heard.

"With that we finished the first stage of the sports festival, now kids make sure to make up your team's for the next event, the cavalry battle" Shouta said with a calm voice.

Toshinori had a bulk of the points but due to his demonstration of power many students want to join his team, damn if Enji was not tempted to get those points but he would earn his spot.

As such he began looking for members for his team, he knew the perfect candidates in the form of Iida and Días, he approached them and asked if they wanted to win, and go against Yagi. At which they could only respond with a lifting of glasses and a mischievous smile, but that only left room for one more person for his turn, and then he felt the pull of his hand, and he knew it, they were perfect.

Toshinori decided to join in with Rei, Maijima and Joseph, Toshinori was on the left of the group, Maijima at the center and Joseph at the center, with Rei being the rider, many of the groups were a mix of different people and from there just 30 seconds were left on the clock so the everyone would go for their objective.

With the buzzards marking the beginning of the event many launched towards Toahinori but his reactions allowed him to play with the strength of their team, in a flash a wall of ice protected them all, Joseph and Toshinori launching the whole group up high and looking down at the group they saw some thi g very interesting. A streak of orange going through every other group.

"LOOK AT THAT TEAMUP, TWO OF THE FASTEST QUIRKS IN THE CLASS, KEI IIDA AND AKAMARU DÍAS ON THE SIDES ARE GIVING QUITE THE BOOST TO THIS TEAM!"

"No that's not it Crimson riot"

"WHAT?!"

"Look closely, Enji is proppeling the team, they are just changing the direction of where they are going"

"But how are they doing that?!"

"Their rider, Higashikata is activating her quirk momentum to let them stay at the same velocity and catch even more, not slowing down"

Soem crowd members now began to cheer to this giving words of encouragement to the kids.

"Hey that's smart!"

"Well done kids!"

"I guess that's a very good idea"

With that the team began their hunt and took the headbands of other groups Enji was doing fine with the large jet of fire coming from his back, his training allowing him a longer time to reach his limit.

With the plan and the speed at which they were going Enji's team managed to gather all other headbands before 3 minutes had passed. Them and only Yagis team being the only ones with bands on them. Yagi lifted his team and began sprinting away as the team rocketed toward him, Rei sent out chilunks of ice to slow them down but the power of Diass' kicks kept the ice at bay and Enji cool, allowing him more room to heat up, Toshinori saw this and did the smartest thi g he could do at the moment, he spun his team around and launched them upward, and he clapped his hands hard. The ensuing wave of force stopping the rocket team and sending them in different directions, Dias launched high and would hit a wall hard, Iida would fall on the floor and hurt her face and Higashikata was being sent backwards so she would hit her back on the floor. That is if Enji didn't think this could happen and so he used the bend between his shin and foot to grab Dias, and both his hands his other teammates and getting all back together, their momentum had slowed though due to the deactivation of Higashikata's quirk. The ensuing crash with Yagi to be cushioned by his use of strength, though it felt weak, and it was then he noticed Todoroki flying in the air about to reach Rei with a hand outstretched, he manage to get next to her about to grab the 10 million head band, his finger slipping in between the fabric and the girl's head, that is until a giant hand shoved him away, Joseph now the size of a pic pick up truck grabbed both his teammates and took care so that they would fall without getting hurt. But Rei noticed something, the headband slipped from her head, with a burn mark right where the knot was, she jumped out to grab it, managing to get it on her fingers she smiled, at the matter she would win, taht is, u till she realized now that there was nothing between her and the fmground, starting to fall she couldn't help but close her eyes and letting go of her headband herself for the sudden blast of pain that would come once she hit the floor. Only to feel strong arms holding her in a slow decent and the headband being placed back on her head, she opened her eyes to see a surprison sight, Todoroki was letting her down on top of Joseph, and with that the timer went off.

"Good job you damend kids!"

"That was a ballsy move girl!"

"I think I found a good sidekick!"

"With this we have ended the cavalry battle, with only half as many members for the next event to be able to participate, everyone, please clap at this show of youth!!!!"

This time most of the crowd clapped at the showmanship of the two groups. While some were taking notes fervousley.

Rei walked over to Enji the headband close to her chest" Why, did you let us win, if I had lost the band you would have been first place"

Enji looked at her with his blank face "Because you earned it, you were ready to sacrifice yourself for it and you did, you just had to be braver, if you used your quirk you would of landed safeley"

"oh, I didn't think of that maybe next ti-" a tiny sting stopping her train of thought as Todoroki flicked his finger on her forehead.

"Don't do it again unless you think first"

Rei feeling a bit flustered hid her face behind her headband to respond "Y-yes"

Toshinori had his eyes somewhere else though, the back of Yagi, it would be now that he would see if he was strong enough.

Walking back into the locker rooms he went to grab his lunch, only to find himself with his butler, knowing what this meant he nodded to walk to a private booth seeing his mother and father seating in opposite sides of the room.

"Do you know why I called you here Enji?" His father questioned.

"I have an inclination"

"You let that dog win, she isn't even from a prestigious family, there was nothing to gain from that, why would you do that?"

"It was right"

His Father chuckled "Right..."

His chair was sent to the wall of the roo room bursting into an explosion of splinters.

"To be right is to be strong, you showed me weakness today I will not have you bismirching the name Todoroki any further!"

Enji puffed out his chest ready to receive his punishment, his father lightning his whole body up. Only to be stopped by the hand of his wife.

" Now dear I don't think that's the proper punishment "

" What?! " The husband yelled.

" If he showed mercy, then to a mend himself, he should show cruelty" an evil grin appearing on his mother's face.

"oh?" the husband turned off his quirk letting smoke to come out of his expe sive suit "How do you propose he does that?"

"When the time comes for him to face either Yagi or Fuyu, he must do so with the intention to harm them"

Enji's eyes opened up in shock.

"Oh dear I think you found the perfect punishment"

His father walked to him and pulled his hair so his ear was up to his mouth.

"Break your classmates and I won't have to"

Enji was in shock he knew that if he didn't do as his father asked they would probably be left a cripple, dissappear or worse, so his only choice was to be cruel to them. His bento was left cold for that day.


	4. The fires of passion

**Boku No Hero Academia is created by the legend Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**And Published by Shueisha**

**_**

The tournament was about to start and the match ups were as follows.

Dias V Higashikata.

Todoroki V Iida.

Fuyu V Streim

Yagi V Maijima

"LET'S SEE THE FIRST MATCH NOW SHALL WE?!"

"Too early for this much enthusiasm"

"I am choosing to ignore you. ON THIS SIDE THE PUNK GIRL WITH AN ATTITUDE THAT JUST WANTS YOU TO KEEP MOVING, HIGASHIKATA JOLYNEEEEEEEE!"

The crowd cheered at her entrance.

"AND ON THIS OTHER SIDE THE KID WITH THE LEGS OF GOLD AND PLACES HIS GOALS OVER ALL ELSE, DIAS AKAMARUUUUUUUUUU!"

Another wave of cheers flooded the stadium.

"AND NOW EVERYONE BE READY TO APPLAUSE AT THE REFEREE OF THIS TOURNAMENT, THE ONE AND ONLY, THE BREAKING HERO, NANAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The crowd was excited at this point suffice to say.

These are the rules you can either win by beating your opponents or getting them out of the ring"

The two nodded.

"Are the two fighters ready!?" Nana beamed with a smile on her face.

"yes ma'am" chimed Dias.

"Yeah yeah, now let me kick the shit outta Im"

"Well if you are all ready then get set for this and, start!"

At the word Dias launched himself to his adversary,with enough force that the floor cracked and shards were left where he stood sent a kick to his adversary's face, imppresivley she managed to dodge it, but the kinetic blast going in every direction sent her body to the floor, hitting the cement hard causing her to let out a gasp of air but without time to think she rolled out of the foot slam to her face, which caused a blast to send her to the direction of where his opponent was standing at the beginning of the match.

Dias took in the cheers and adulation of his showy quirk.

"That's a nice quirk, it gives quite the impression"

"Yeah poor girl had a bad match up, whatever her quirk is, it doesn't go well against this kid"

Dias was happy for the comments until a stone hit his cheek letting a line of red to appear through where it passed. He looked over at jolyne who had large chunks of the arena at her feet and pebbles in her hands.

_"Where'd she get those?"_ The thought going off in his head.

"Hey where's she get those the class asked"

Yagi responded "they are the stones from when Dias launched himself to her, the force that shattered the spot he stood on giving ammo to his adversary, she saw the opportunity and baited him to attack her in a way that would get her closer to the stones" Yagi monologued with the facts.

"I didn't know you were smart blondie" Maijima teased with Yagi just chuckling at that.

Dias looked mad and charged at his classmate who still threw the stone at her adversary.

That is until he jumped and jicked downward causing Jolyne to fly up with chunks of stone and a smile on her face as she just pushed down onechunk of cement, which still held the momentum of the kinetic explosion, sending it back down at the face of Dias knocking him out cold.

Nana lifted an armarm "The winner Higashikata Jolyne!"

The crowd cheered.

"You are amazing kid!"

Jolyne smiled as Dias was taken to the infirmary in a stretcher.

"WHAT AN INCREDIBLE MATCH, JOLYNE SHOWED US THE FLAME OF HER YOUTH, WHAT DO YOU THINK AIZAWA?!"

"First of all stop shouting I'm in the same booth, and secondly Higashikata showed that he realized only in his quirk and had no show of skill, that is something to note for his future lessons"

The crowd silencing over the harsh comment.

"Well either way it leaves room for improvement, I'll have to ask some heroes that use their feet to fight to teach this kid"

The mood around the stadium seemed to calm down after that comment.

"Either way we have to repair that part of the arena, fortunately, members of different construction companies have been kind to lend us equipment for sucjlh a thing, as such there will now be a 10 minute rest"

The people around the Stadium began pulling out their phones and either texting or calling different heroess' agencies and talking about the students that had just fought, though mostly it was about Dias and his flashy quirk.

Todoroki was in the waiting room thinking on how he should confront the situation that was presented to him.Knowing that Yagi was still a high wall to overcome he would struggle a lot with their fight, but he just had to try his best, and as per Fuyu he knew he couldn't ask her to just forfeit, he would need to make her suffer when they fought.

A speaker the communicated the oncoming match.

"Todoroki Enji please walk to the arena". With that Enji stood up and made his way to his first match.

Iida Kei was at the gate the whole time stretching her arms and legs in order to prepare for her match, she would be fighting one of the strongest classmates if her analysis of him was correct. When they called for her name she just took steps unto the arena and waited for 43 seconds for her adversary,she planned on the fight, knowing that Enji had long range attacks he would most probably stay away as her quirk was better for close range fighting, so as the fight started she would need to run to him first and the begin her punches.

"DAMN APPEARING IMMEDIIMMEDIATLEY AS SHE IS CALLED, THE GIRL WHO RUNS AS FAST AS SHE THINKS, IIDA KEIIIIIIII!!!"

One armored individual in the crowd was sticking out among everyone else on his cheering. Holding a flag and a giant sign with the Iida's name on it.

" AND ON THIS SIDE, THE MAN WHO HAS THE FLMAES OF YOUTH THAT BURNS UP THE COMPETITION, TODOROKI ENJIIIIIII!!!!"

The name recognized by many in the crowd.

"A Todoroki, but they are usually politicians!"

"Yeah and I heard they also hold some actions in weapons industry!"

"Not only that, but the current head of the house holds many media companies actions"

"Having him as a sidekick would certainly get you more popularity"

Some phone calls were beginning to be made needless to say.

"I'm guessing both fighters know the rules already?" Nana smiled at the two young teens.

Both of them nodded.

"Then without further ado, begin!"

Enji had the quicker reaction, blasting a wave of fire unto the ground, this caused Kei to leap up and be for she could activate her quirk to move in Enji was already in front of her with hsi fist clocked back.

"_He's going for a melee?!" _Kei thought in shock, receiving a powerful blow on the side of her temple, causing her to be sent to the ground.

"WHAT A SHOW OF SKILL LADIES AND GENTS, THOUGH HE IS BETTER SUITED FOR LONG RANGE ATTACKS HE USED HIS WEAK POINTS TO SURPRISE HIS ADVERSARY LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE KID"

The crowd cheered on at the show of skill, except for a couple who were disgruntled over how Har he had punched the poor girl, specially the armored individual.

"Leave my daughter alone! Honey rip his spine out and shove it up his a-" His voice being muffled by the crimson hero.

"AND SHE STANDS UP"

Kei was shocked by the melee but she wasn't n Iida for nothing, activating her quirk she appeared in a flash in front of Todoroki with the exhaust on her shoulder her punch was much stronger than others could manage. Enji quickly lowered his center of gravity and when the punch went to get him he grabbed hold of Kei'shand and slammed her into the ground, he immeimmediatle then placed his foot on top of her back and began to twist her arm.

"Surrender!"

"I-I don-"

A twist of her arm caused a few bones to creak"

"Gaah, I can't a hero never gives-"

**Crack.**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream of pain caused many of the members of the crowd to cringe while one was being stopped by two pro heroes.

Enji let go of her arm and informed Nana that he dislocated her left shoulder and that that arm was out of commission of the fight.

" And as such I dont think she should continu-" His sentence was cut short by the punch of his adversary on his left cheek, sending him flying back, landing on the center of the stage.

"I can still go on!" she gritted her right fist while her left arm dangled on her side.

Nana smiled "The match continues"

The crowd was going wild over the Iida teen.

"You can do it!"

"Beat his ass"

"you just need one hand!"

"Get him Kei!"

Enji spit out blood and Clea Ed his mouth with his hand.

Kei lunched at him her red exhaust goinfmg blue.

"RECIPRO, TURBO!" her punch sent Enji rolling, the only reason for him tos Tay on stage due to him using his flames to change his momentum. She the followed her attack by activactivating both her engines and going for a Lance kick, but Enji managed to dodge it, her feet digging into the stage She twisted only to see Enji's fist colliding into her face making her to stagger back.

"I will not loose Enji!" she prepared another punch and went for her adversary only to not find his face there, he had crouched out of the way and with a punch rocketed by his quirk he got her in the gut, sending her flying off the stage and vomiting once she landed.

"THE WINNER IS TODOROKI ENJI" Nana shouted out. Many crowd members seemed sad at this and remained quiet while the armored hero run to his daughter who laid in the ground, Recovery girl coming in a bit later with a stretcher.

"WHAT AN AMAZING MATCH WE SAW THE DRIVE OF THE YOUNG IIDA AND THE MASTERFULL SKILL OF THE YOUNG TODOROKI!"

"Yes both did very well and made this institution proud, anyone would be lucky to have them"

The crowd now seemed more calm with the positive reinforcement.

"And since the arena is pretty much in one piece we'll follow unto the next match in just five minutes"

"By the way Shota" Crimson said in a more normal tone.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen this?" Crimson Riot passed a device showing a large number on it.

"What is this?"

"That's the amount of people who just watched that match"

Shota turned of his mic and crimson riot and began thrusting his fist into the air before calming down and sitting back down, turning on the mics.

An old Todoroki on a phone call, "yup we just got every hero to watch this match sir, your son showed the hero world a lot this day"

"good" he hinged up looking at his wife, and smiled an evil grin.

When the time passed Enji walked over to Fuyu's waiting room and knocked on the door.

After a couple of second a click could be heared and the door opened to reveal Fuyu who was looking at him in disgust.

"Fuyu, I wanted to as-" the sting on his cheek shut him up, the slap was cold and mood changing.

"YOU HURT KEI GRAVELY ENJI! DID YOU NOT THINK OF HER HEALTH?! THIS IS A FESTIVAL NOT A GLADIATORIAL ARENA!" Tears welled in her eyes and Enji looked at her with his stupid stupid blank expressio-

Her anger subsided a bit as she truly read his face the eyes the mouth, it finally resonated with her it wasn't blank, it was sad, it was different to his normal expression by just a bit of a brobrow that furrowed but she saw it, his sadness was deep.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you before your match"

Enji walked off and Rei stood on the doorframe in shock.

Yagi stood in the hallway behind the two of them gripping his fist.

"Fuyu Rei, please walk to the arena"

"ON THIS SIDE THE GENTLE GIANT WHO WILL CRISH YOUR HEART, STREIM RUDOLPH!"

The crowd cheered at the large teen.

"AND OVER HERE THE ICE PRINCESS, FUYU REEEEEEEEEI!"

Nana lifted her hand.

"Both fighters ready?"

Fuyu nodded and Streim gave a thumbs up.

"Well then, begin!"

A giant Glacier covered Rudolph and half the stadulium before it reached the crowd.

Rudolph only had his head out of the giant pillar of ice. And Fuyu was shivering.

Nana had half her body covered in ice before she activated her quirk and it broke around her she shivered a bit but smiled "Is the contestant Rudolph still able to fight?"

In response Rudolph activated his quirk, growing in size the ice creaked and crack letting Rudolph out of his ice prison. He smiled and with a heart full smile he spoke.

"Yeh"

"Then carry on with the match" at this Rudolph ran towards Fuyu, his speed breaking the space of the arena he was fighting in, he swiftly placed his over Fuyu's body and pinned her to the ground, the match overall lasted 40 seconds.

The crowd was flabber ghaste dif not a bit disappointed in the end of the match. But Enji was incredibly relieved, he had only on thing to think of now, how to beat the wall that was Yagi and when to reveal his secure weapon.

The stage was being repaired whien shots called outout the next students knowing full well that Maijima would probably dig down to fight against Yagi and that it wouldn't matter if they repaired it now.

"ON THIS SIDE THE TOP SCORER, THE MIGHTY KID WHO SHOWS TO ALL HIS BRIGHT SMILE, TOSHINORI YAGIIIII!"

Toshinori walked up to the stage giving a bright smile towards the crowd.

"AND ON THIS SIDE THE KID WITH THE GRIP OF STEEL MAIJIMA HIGARIIIII!"

"Yagi and Higari, are you two ready?!"

Yagi smiled and Maijima grinned I responses.

"Begin!"

In Maijima was was about to dig until he fetl his leg being gragrabbed and sent flying to the outside of the arena. The match culminated in 1.2 seconds.

"Did you see how he moved?!"

"No I didn't!"

"I knew the kid was fast and strong but damn!"

"Well that concludes the first round of the tournament, get tready for the second in 30 minutes, students all can do what they want while you wait"

Nana placed her hand on Toshinori's shoulder and pointed to one of the rooms, following his master Toshinori closed the door behind them and received a bear hug from his master followed by a smack on the back of the head, followed by another hug.

"Toshi, you make me proud, but you overdid it, but you showed the world you can be a hero, I am both mad and proud, I guess I'm mroud"

"Umm thanks and sorry teacher, Throrry?"

Both of them laughed at their similarities and were.

"Umm"

They turned to see Enji changing his singed shirt for a new one.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were in this room kid"

"There's no trouble, actually I wanted to speak with Yagi"

"oh?" Toshinori looked at him seriously, after all he had hurt Kei very badly during their fight.

"Don't you dare loose, you and I have a fight coming up"

Toshinori smiled at him, but this was not his usual smile it was a challenging one "I'll make sure you regret that"

Nana smiled as Enji exited the room.

"I didn't think you'd ever find one toshi"

"Find what master?"

A rival to grow with, with how you assimilated One for all I didn't think there was anyone strong enough to make you shine brighter, but look at that kid, he might be the best you could ever get.

Yagi gripped his own hand a look of determination plastered in his eye, and a great smile on his face.

"I really want to fight him"

"I know"

Enji stood in front of his parent's booth he opened the door and saw his father clapping at him as he walked in, well done Enji, you did well, you showed every hero in Japan what you did.

Enji connected the dots and immediately realized what his father meant,but his expression did not waver.

"Yes father"

"Your mother had a meeting so she has left but I'm still here, and I wanted to tell you what I wanted you to do for the next match"

Enji stood up straight and looked with fear the expression his father was making.

"I want you to demonstrate your power Enji, use your flames on her"

"I can't do that, it's too mu-"

"Do it or I will"

His shoulders slumped.

"Yes father"

"WELCOME BACK EVERYONE, ARE YOU ALL READY, COMING TO THE SECOND ROUND THE ONE WHO BURNS AWAY ALL FOES TODOROKI ENJIIIII!!!"

The crowd booed as he entered, he stood there with a blank expression he knew he deserved this treatment.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The voice came booming from the pro hero Nana "This kid ended the fight a bit brutally, yes! But he also showed her that there was an option and his adversary didn't take itit, how many times as pros do we have to make the tough choice?!"

With that the crowd seemed to shut up.

"WELL SAID NANA, NOW TO PRESENT THE SMART LASS WHO MOVES WITH NO TROUBLE, HIGASHIKATA JOLYNEEEEEE!!!"

The crowd roared in support of the girl.

"all right since I know you both know the rules let's begin"

Todoroki shot forward preparing a punch untill his adversary didn't move, but he knew that this would probably be the case with a left hook he hit her, but the blow didn't feel like it truly connected, it only moved her like she absorbed the blow to move. That's when Enji realized the plan and backed off, the girl he'd been fighting was now moving fast in different directions.

"You know how everything I touch gets to keep their momentum and then build it up even further as it keeps moving? It also works people and me.

_" Damn should of realized that, now I have to finish this match soon or she'll just get faster"_

Enji threw a wave of flame at her but she ran **through **it by creating a void with her speed, the resulting hit sending Enji flying to the other side of the arena and hearing some ribs crack, he rolled on his landing and stayed within the limits.

"THAT MUST HURT, THE RED HAIR SEEMS TO BE HAVING TROUBLE AGAINST OUR FRIEND HERE"

Enji looked over at where his classmate had been, only to see she was no longer there he then received a powerful blow on the side of the head, that made him skid to the side of the arena, he had to use his flames to stay within the borders of it. Then he instinctively jumped forward, allowing him to evade the speedy push from eh girl that was now moving in all directions. Enji's mind was going 1000 miles per minute trying to think of a way to defeat her, and within all of them he could only think of one, the technique that would allow him to beat Yagi, he was reserving it for later but if he was having troubles here then how could he face his father la later, how could he face Yagi?

"Heads up!"

The punch was nearing his face, with the speed the power of the punch would totally knock him out. But then she felt her fist burn,backing away she saw how Enji used his fire to cover himself, more specifically, parts of himself, there were flames around his face which looked like facial hair and a mask, his fists and feet were also covered in the orange tongues.

"WHAT THE HELL?!!!!!!"

"I knew it, I saw Todoroki's file and I read on the family fire quirks, they can control the intensity of their flames and how it shapes, this is Todoroki Enji's quirk, Hellflame"

Enji used his hands and feet to jet himself towards Jolyne, moving much faster now he threw a punch but Jolyne ducked under the fist only to be hit by a wave of flames taht were being surpressed it singed her hair and clothes though.

"You bastard you got my hair!"

In that moment of distraction Enji got behind her and with a kick from his massive legs he got her back to the middle of the arena, then they started to trade blows at high speeds both of them blurs as wave after wave of force billowed the cape of the hero Nana.

"Just give up I'm just getting faster and faster"

"who cares?!!!"

Enji stopped in the middle of the arena red streaks all over the arena.

"I can't win with speed but I don't need to knock you out either!"

Enji the began to shoot flames out unto the ground, causing it to melt at his feet, the flmaes soon covered his body like an egg and the heat began to radiate off from his center, the whole stadium now felt of an oven.

The cercan y to the heat caused Nana to cover her face and to feel her eyes to dry out, it was then she saw Jolyne struggling to move against the blast of heat its momentum being to much for her currentcurrent limit and so she was sliding slowly but surely out of the arena, until her heel finally reached the end.

"TODOROKI ENJI IS THE WINNER CEAEE THE FIGHT!"

With that the orb of fire seized and Enji stood on the stage with burned clothes, revealing bits many parts of his legs and his whole shirt was mostly drags at that point, he started walking out the arena as soon as he deactivated his fire.

" DEAR GOD THAT MATCH WAS INTENSE, THE FIRE WAS EXTREMELY TOO HOT FOR MY TASTE OUT INSTRUMENTS TELL US THAT ITS NOT SAFE TO RECONSTRUCT YET SO IT WILL TAKE 40 MINUTES BEFORE THE NEXT FIGHT WHILE WE COOL DOWN THE ARENA"

Enji arrived at the showers and after closing the door behind him he collapsed the heat was too much for his body still, specially since it consentrated on his center he crawled to the showers and when he touched the steelsteel of the handle it turned red hot, he the proceeded to open it letting the cold water on him filling the room with steam.

With the forty minutes over Yagi and Streim's*fight was close to beginning.

"EVERYONE GET READY TO RUMBLE, THE MIGHTIEST CLASSMATES ARE ABOUT TO FIGHT, ON THE LEFT SIDE HIS SMILE GIVES US HOPE, TOSHINORI YAGIIIIIIIII!"

The crowd was wild and the people watching the fight increased on the television.

"Allright both of you are you ready!!?

Toshinori activated one for all across his body, while Joseph grew in size to be that of a large tree.

Both nodded to Nana.

" Begin! "

As soon as they were given a go their fists met at the center the place they had benn standing in obliterated by the power of their leap, each hit caused a shock wave between them that made the stadium shake in its entirety.

Kaiji looked through hi trembling plane of glass.

"Immpresive" the old Todoroki mused.

With a right swing Joseph punched Toshinori who was sent flying towards the wall of the stadium but before he could crash he punched with both his fists backwards sending him back to Joseph, he clenched his buttocks and using all his strength he punched him in the face.

"SMASH!"

Butbinstead of being thrown flying Joseph skedded on the ground to the limit of the border and once again launched himself, this time with an uppercut he sent Yagi flying and with a leap he used both hands to send him crushing down back unto the arena.

"JUST LOOK AT THAT SHOW OF POWER!!"

"YES WE JUST BEAT THE OLYMPICS!" Aizawa shouted and then shut himself up.

The crowd was awei g and cheering over this show of might.

Toshinori was panting after a consecutive trade of blows in which Joseph had finally managed to grab him in between his hands and start squeezing.

_" He is really tough, he can take me at my best and still fight that just means I have to go beyond!"_

Toshi wrestled the grip and with a Shockwave the real ease caused many espectators had to duck in their seats.

"GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA!"

His punch sent Joseph awatmy to crush into the wall this time anyone standing fell to the floor except for Nana.

"THE WINNER IS TOSHINORI YAGI!" Nana shouted and lifting his student arm in victory, he panted after the arduous fight.

"We should probably check on Joseph - pant- I gave him my best shot"

"You are right we should"

But before they could go check on the gentle giant he was walking back towards them like nothing happened.

"Good fight Yagi"

He presented his hand to the blonde.

Yagi laughed and gave his hand.

"Damn you're tough!"

"hehe yeah, I'm sorry if I hurt you though"

Toshi laughed while many crowd members were left in awe, I clouding Nana.

"I'll go with Fuyu now, see how's she doing, allright?"

"Go for it man!"

With that Joseph jogged towards the ice quirk having teen's direction.

"WEL LADIES AND GENTS SINCE THERE IS NO STAGE FOR THE NEXT ROUND THE FIGHT WILL HAVE DIFFERENT RULES!" Crimson riot screamed.

Nana stped up to whee her podium was and with a clear voice she said:

"The next match will have rules very much like the previous one except that the limits have been determined to be the stadium's walls, any of the fighters touches them they will lose the match!"

Murmurs began to be heard.

"Everyone come back to us in 40 minutes, for the last match of the day"

On the screen two figures appeared.

"THAT'S RIGHT TODOROKI ENJI V YAGI TOSHINORI!!!!"

Enji rested on the cool shower, his cracked ribs feeling comfort in the cold running water, he knew he would be too tired to fight if he went to recovery girl so he just continued on through the pain.

"Toshinori Enji, please go to the arena"

Enji stood up and put on new clothes his body still cold but warming up naturally due to his quirk, he began making his way to the arena.

Toshinori finished drinking his 8th bottle of water and he was as good as new to fight.

"Yagi Toshinori please come to the arena"

Both the youths walked from opposite ends, meeting at the gates as they closed behind them, when their eyes met there was something that happened between the two of them, as if this match was meant to be their faces had the same expression, a challenging smile.

"Both fighters, you understand the rules?!"

"YES MA'AM!"

Both shouted.

"Well then in 3"

"Aizawa!"

"What?"

"2"

"we are the no 1 most viewed TV moment on the planet"

"1"

"FUCK YEAH!"

"Begin!"

Enji's fire evolved him just in time to use a jet of fire to dodge Toshinori's punch and hitting him on the shoulder, the blast made him stagger a bit as he followed with a fiery kick, this time it was stopped by Toshinori's hand, the wind of the force placed unto catching his hand turning off the flame, he the grabbed and slammed Enji into the ground, creating a small crater to form, taking out his air, but he reicorporated himself by blasting fire from his back and head butting Toshinori in the nose letting a splurt of blood to come out.

"LOOK AT THIS BATTLE, THIS IS THE EXACT THING I MEAN BY FIERY YOUTH!!!

Toshinori clocked back his fist and sent it out.

" SMASH! "

But Enji dodged it immediately cocking his arm too he hit Toshinori in the stomach, even though he knew his strength would not cause him pain he knew that the next attack would. Letting his flame go to the lower temperature he let go a sudden blast of hot air to hit Toshinori and to him to let go of his air before punching Enji to the other side of the stadium, Enji stopping his movement with a blast of fire from his back, both teens gasped to get some air in and immediately smiled again at eachpthereach other.

"TOSHINORIIIIIIIIII"

"YAGIIIIIIIIIII"

Both teens charged at each other their fists about to meet but before the did, Enji changed the direction of his body with a jet of flame coming from his back and instead of a punch he threw a ball of fire which exploded on impact.

Kaiji stood from his seat furious and happy at the same time.

"Damn that kid never showed that much control before, what changed in him?!"

Toshinori slapped his hands together causing the flames around him to disperse smoke coming out of his uniform and hair.

Enji let go of two more fireballs wich Yagi deflected into the ground as he made his way towards him but this time his fist meeting the target true, the face of his adversary.

But then Enji sent a shot at Toshinori's left knee cap causing him to bed over with the momentum of Toshinori bending a fire thusted knee met his face sending him back.

Then Toshinori deflected another jet punch and immediately went for the knockout.

"SMASH!"

The force of the punch being visible but not pushing Enji back as he had a Pilar of fire at his back pushing him forward, blood came out of his mouth as he blasted his arms to get Toshinori's ears and getting them to ring for a second, the second he needed for his next move.

"FLASH FIRE FIST-JET BURN!!!"

This time the pillar of fire sent Toshinori flying away to the other wall, he used his strength to punch the air and stop his movement.

The both of them looked at each other, not a thi g moved, there was no noise, only two fighters with their gaze on each other.

Their eyes locked, staring at each other they knew what was coming was the decisive blow, Toshinori Jumped and Enji opened up both hands.

"ONE FOR ALL..."

"HELLFIRE..."

"SMASH!!"

"SUPER NOVA!!!"

Their attacks met at the middle every quirk activating in the stadulium to protect themselves, when the dust settled what once was the field of the stadium was now just a fuming crater, the only ones standing in there were Toshinori, Nana and Enji.

Both fighters were on the floor.

"Are you both still able to fight?" questioned Nana.

At that both students Bagan to pick themselves up and were stumbling toward the center, both gasping and only a blank expression on their face, once they reached the center they just stared at each other for thirty seconds, then both threw an uppercut to the other, Enji used his fire to jet his arm while Toshinori used one for all, their fists meeting each others faces at the same time causing a thunderous sound to be heared around the arena. They both stood there, with their fists up, Toshinori had his left arm up and Enji his right.

The silence of the arena unnerving and then both fighters fell to the ground unconscious.

"IT'S A TIE!!!!!"


	5. Embers of rebellion

**Boku No Hero Academia is created by the legend Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**And Published by Shueisha**

**_**

Todoroki Enji woke up slowly within the nursery bed, his eyes still glazed over, everything seemed like a blur to him at the moment, he could only discern various figures around for a time until he finally was able to see clearly again, Yagi was awake and getting his last medical check by the time Enji was taking the covers off him.

"Hey, Todoroki get back in bed" Recovery girl scolded the teen.

"Did, did I lose?"

"No you didn't kid, it was a tie!" Nana responded for Yagi.

Enji bit his lip not the result he or his parents wanted.

"Hey Todoroki, everything allright?" Toshinori asked his classmate.

Enji got off bed and got to the door.

"Hey, kid I haven't checked you haven't rested from eh healinghealing yet"

But Enji didn't care and just stormed out the door walking through the hallways.

"why was he so mad teacher?"

"Well maybe it's because he lost in overall points, you did after all land on first place on all other tests so he might be disgruntled over that"

Yagi looked down at his hands "It feels different than that"

Both the docents looking at the boy with concern.

Enji power walked to his father's booth, he opened it up to see his mother had returned and remarked that she had some bruises but he would not comment on that, instead he remained quiet as his father greeted him.

"Oh, you are finally awake"

"Indeed father"

"I was talking with your father I was told you didn't win any of the contests"

"Indeed, on the whole I lost the sports festival"

"Well I hope you realize that your actions have consequences"

"Yes"

"Go off now to the award ceremony boy"

Enji did as he was told and stood out waiting for his class to join him at 18:00 he spent 20 minutes until his classmates were with him but some were missing, Fuyu and Streim to be precise, as the the number three spots were called everyone went up to their position.

On first place, Toshinori stood on the tallest podium, on second it was Enji and lastly on third Dias stood, thanks to the points he gained during the race he beat Kei.

Nana started giving the medals in oder.

"Well done Yagi Toshinori you did well this day, you make me proud" She hugged the young man.

Toshinori beamed with a smile.

"Todoroki Enji you did well and have I'm pressed us all with your technique"

She placed the medal on him and hugged the red haired.

"And lastly Dias, you showed us that no matter how strong the quirk there is room for improvement, well done"

She placed the medal and hugged the teen who blushed a bit.

"With this, we have finished the sports festival!"

The crowd began clapping.

"WAIT A SECOND!"

Everyone looked at Yagi now.

"I'd like to say some things"

Nana smiled "OK then let's hear what the kid wants to say"

People in the crowd smiled.

A mic was brought to Yagi.

"I wanted to say that this sport festival meant much more for us, it wasn't just to show off to the other pros and agencies, but instead it was somethingade in order for us to grow stronger, together, in this tournament I realized just how much room of improvement I can get, but I can only improve so much on my own, that is why you need peers that push you to your limits and go even further beyond" Toshinori smiled at the crowd.

"To go even further beyond, plus ultra!"

A roar of applause thundered across the stadium as the sports festival was finally given it's end.

Enji went to the booth where his parents were seated only to find it empty of all occupants except a chauffeur with a saddened face.

" Master Enji, I'm sorry to inform that you parents have already left, and ordered me to stay here waiting for you, I know it must be hard for you"

The ignorance of many of the workers over Enji's situation always baffled him, his parents made sure to keep everything a secret from them.

"Just take me to them"

After a quiet ride Todoroki arrived at the manor he took his heavy steps up the stairs and with insecurity he entered his residence. He walked a couple more meters until he arrived at the room which was used for the family to meet up, only they could be inside and the walls were thick and made from a material that was tested so no one could hear in to their conversations.

"Ah, Enji it's finally time you arrived" His mother greeted him.

"Mmh, yes your present has been getting cold"

On the table rested a silver platter with the bell covering the object inside.

Enji walked over to it and pulled the bell off to reveal a monitor, his sweat began to drop as the mood on the room changed suddenly, turning on the monitor he saw something that chilled him to the core, it was Fuyu, trapped inside a cold steel room, ice covering the walls, activating her quirk would probably take away all the body heat she had. Enji was gripping the monitor hard his teeth clenching against each other as his jaw forced his mouth shut.

"I've allowed you to play this game with the Yagi child for too long Enji, I want you to strip him of all hope, I want you to break him and that you make him wish to never be a hero"

Enji was thinking fast, he knew his father wasn't a good man from how he treated him, but to be evil enough to kidnap his classmates and blackmail him, that was something he didn't expect.

Gritting his teeth Enji managed to control the impulse of hitting his father and with a break in his being he replied.

"Yes sir"

"Good, now get out of here I don't want to keep staring at a failure"

Enji began to make his way ot when suddenly he heard the last remark.

"Maybe if the next one is born from that Fuyu girl then their fire wouldn't have limit"

Enji was going to jet his way to the monster of a man and blast him with flame, but if he did that he would certainly doom himself and Fuyu.

Enji he grabbed hold of the doorknob and opened the door, closing it slowly. His father chuckled looking at the melted steel which was the handle to open the door.

Enji closed himself in his room, thinking on how he should proceed with his actions, he would need to beat Yagi and somehow manage that no heroes saw his actions plus he would need to investigate his father's movements, that is if he wanted to beat his father. And so he pulled out a pen and paper and began writing the title.

Kaiji Todoroki investigation file.

Fortunately Enji was given time, this time was for him to heal and train, during training he placed cameras in order to show his treatment, though he knew it wouldnt do anything to fight his father, who he knew for a fact had bought off favors with every judge in the city so a case of child abuse could be labeled as just quirk preparedness.

If he wanted to win, and he did, then he would have to find all other records, the banking info, offshore accounts and now he would need to investigate all criminal deals that he now suspected his father held.

He was not going to share this information with anyone he did not trurust.

"_Everytime I came back home he would know of my results, that means that someone must be inside U. A to inform him_, _also his media holdings are strong, he could he could have infiltrated hero agencies so I can't work with any pro"_

Enji was pensive as for the moment, sure he had a plan of action, but it was one that could only work in the realm of fantasies.

Kaiji already had become too powerful in both the political and military sector, taking him down like a villain would not work, the blame would be shifted towards a mind control quirk and he'd be free, so how was Enji supposed to win?

His mouth shifted into a smile.

"_it doesn't matter how, only thing that matters is that I have to win"_

The next morning Enji rode in the car to school, he showed no sign of bring tired even though he hadn't slept the previous night, he was investigating the most important part of his case, the location of Fuyu, he'd determined that the room she was trapped in must of been a specialized room that kept on cooling it's contents and as such needed different ventilation shafts and constant energy so it was either a large building in the city or an underground complex somewhere else. Enji managed to sneak around the house and found some leledgers in his father's office which gave him information that they owned the actions to different facilities that could accommodate such a room, there were many in the list reaching 38 but he managed thanks to his investigating he managed to deduct some things, first of all the building couldn't have many workers inside it, if it did then his father ran the danger th at someone would let out Fuyu, secondly the building must do some sort of money laundering if it wasn't using the room and it had to house few guards that posed as workers within it, so that means that he needed to look at smallesmaller buildings, and finally if the building didn't use its facilities for its purpose the there would be expenditures that did not match, by looking through their 38 buildings Enji determined that only 3 buildings could be used to hide Fuyu.

That was step 1,in order to make everyone know the kind of monster his father was he needed to change the publics eye on the Todoroki family and on Kaiji, he would need to show all of the incriminating evidence to the masses, and as such he needed to take over Todoroki tower, the main broadcast ter of Japan and shook w everyone the plots that his father came up with.

And after that, he knew he had to rebuild his name.

So with his plan already in motion Enji opened up the door and walked into school, in class he gave a slip of paper to the one other person he could trust at the moment, and so Yagi Toshinori read the paper which read simply *let's go to your place after school* Yagi beamed and gave his rival a thumbs up.

During the role call of every student Enji felt guilt fall on his shoulders when Fuyu was named, and the only one to notice that was Yagi, which made him watch over Todoroki for the day, his face didn't have the same focused look on it, instead it had the face of someone who had an objective that they must accomplish at all costs, a new drive, but it didn't seem to be something positive, so after the school day ended they both walked to Yagi's apartment. The building was old and very ran down, some of the apartments had broken windows or just missed doors, when they arrived at his Enji was surprised to see the broken window replaced with boards, Yagi placed his key in and twisted the doorknob, the locking mechanism was rusty so it could be heard how it strained when opened.

"Sorry for the mess, I wasn't expecting visits"

There were plates of instant cook meals on the table that had yet to be thrown out.

"It's Allright"

"So what did you want to talk about Todoroki?"

Enji pulled a piece of paper from his notebook and began writing while he spoke.

"I am here to challenge you Yagi, it's time you finally learned your place!"

Follow my lead, there are people listening to us*

The message in the piece of paper shocked Yagi a bit but he deserved kudos for what he did next.

"Todoroki, I will not forfeit my dream!"

The tone in his voice could be heard as genuine.

"I don't care what an orphan like you has to say, I am your superior, you should just keep over so I could use you as a step"

They have Fuyu, heroes are compromised, I can only trust you*

Yagi felt a pit in his stomach, not only was one of his classmates in danger but heroes were compromised, were some in on this?.

"I don't care, illl take you down and I'll show everyone that no matter where you were born you can become a hero"

"You don't get to choose Yagi, we will fight in two we weeks, time enough for us to heal and be able to fight with everything we got

This is the time I need to get my plan in order*

Yagi ripped of a piece of paper of his own and scribbled on it.

I know some heroes that could help*

"YOU DON'T TELL ME IF I CHOOSE OR NOT!"

"Yagi you damned fool, you will get to know your place"

Don't their agencies might have spies*

"Get out, we'll fight at the stadium in two weeks"

Trust me*

Enji didn't like involving pros right now but it seemed he had no choice, he stoed out of the apartment and walked down the street, only to find his chauffeur waiting for him.

"Master Enji, I don't think this street is up for the Todoroki syltandards, please come in"

Enji suspected this and as such he was not surprised, he just went in the car and began to plot.

For the coming week Enji looked more into his father's deals, he even managed to get some bugs from the support class to plant them in the office and on the suits of his father. He recorded normal conversation for the most time u till he heard a conversation that piqued his interest. It was a phien call so he could only

"So do you like the gift my wife brought you?"

"Yes, that's good to know, oh?"

The question questioning tone seemed like something was out of place.

"So you chose to have him as a bodyguard? Interesting I thought you'd use your quir-"

It seemed like he was cut off.

"Yes I'm sorry. No the girl hasn't acted up, she seems to be trying to conserve her energy by just moving and heating herself up"

"no she's far away from here, if she used her quirk she'd attract too much attention"

Enji's eyes lit up, he took out his map and wrote down from his three locations, true they were all distant, but they didn't have the enough distantlce that no one would see one of Fuyu's glaciers, so what could it be. And then he remembered, he looked through hsi papers and found it, there was a lab that worked with dangerous chemicals that the Todoroki family owned, it held enough coolant agents to preserve chemicals and as such it could keep rooms cold and due to it's front as a chemical lab it stayed away from most civilized places, he had skimmed through it but every record was consistent on their expenses so he didn't suspect much of it, it was also very large so the amount of people working there was a lot, unless, looking again at the employees he noticed that they all seemed pretty standard, too standard, there was no one that excelled at their job so it seemed like an average building with average people, but it was perfect. Enji now had a target. His father spoke into the phone.

"No I can't give her to you partner, I need her quirk in the family"

Enji gritted his teeth, he would stop this man.

Enji walked off and got into the training room fire blossomed from his hands and feet and then he covered his face in the orange tongues. He concentrated in the shape of his flame and looked at the tongues trying to take shape before they died out by the weird movement, embers raining around his hand. He kept trying and trying for the day until night fell, and then he began to investigate again.

3 days later Enji was in a fancy pent house, Yagi sat in the couch with him and Gran Torino and Nana stood at the in front of them.

"So you kids are serious about this"

Enji started writing.

They could be listening*

"They're not kid, I made sure the apartment can't let sound out so get on with it"

"very well, as you know my father is Todoroki Kaiji, one of the most powerful men in Japan, he has kidnapped Fuyu Rei in order to make me hurt Toshinori Yagi and assert myself as the best"

"But why don't you go to the pros for this kid?"

"He has spies in almost every hero agency"

Enji pulled 3 thick folders from his backpack and showed them to the two heroes, Gran Torino began reading and his eyebrows shot up, the kid was right every agency had a sort of spy in it, he found impressive that the kid had managed to get this much info.

_"He must be a natural detective" _Both pro heroes thought.

"And that's not the last of them, I'm still working on two folders, but take a look"

A folder labeled politicians and military came out the backpack, much slimmer than the other two but quite damning evidence was inside them.

"Kid if all of this is true, then capturing hhim s quite impossible"

Enji looked at the two pros.

"I don't care if it's impossible, I just have to do it, that man holds japan on his hands, and he'll burn it if it furthers his goals, if I do t stand up against him then no one will, so I will do what's necessary and the first step is to save Fuyu"

"Kid you can't just go in an-" A yellow gloved hand stop Gran torino's rant.

"OK kid what's the plan"

"Nana..."

"Sorahiko, I believe in the conviction of this your, as teachers we should do what we must to support him, that's what it means to pass on the torch"

The mood in the room changed with the words of the hero.

"Tch, very well kid, what's the plan?"

Enji looked at the three other members of the room and a smile crept on his face.


	6. Flames Of Rebellion

**Boku No Hero Academia is created by the legend Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**And Published by Shueisha**

**_**

Gran Torino didn't like to do something like this, it was completely illegal and stupid, if he was found out he could say goodbye to his hero license, hell he might even go to jail, but what other choice did he have? After all the kid's plan was the best one.

Sorahiko crawled in the ducts of the Todoroki tower, his mission was to highjack the signal and show Japan all the evidence that Enji had gathered, it was damning evidence on over 568 individuals from which 68 were in high positions within the government.

If this was released to the public then many heroes would loose face, but it was still the right thing to do. He used his quirk to slide a bit faster and to cause as little noise as possible.

The tower was incredibly well guarded, with armed guards and even some heroes patrolling the area,Sorahiko knew he had to earn his bread on this one, once he could no longer traverse the ducts he opened one up and began fly, dodging away from the view of cameras and knocking out any enemy he saw.

On another side of the city Nana approached a lab that just said dangerous chemicals, she cracked her knuckles in preparation fro her fight, she walked towards a wall and placed her palms on it and in a flash the walls crumbled into pieces, there was no dust as it broke perfectly as she wanted it to and she saw many guards clocking their weapons at her.

Enji and Yagi walked towards Kaiji's office, even though they were not allowed to participate in the other parts of the mission it was their responsability to go against Kaiji.

Yagi looked at Enji's trembling hand getting close to the doorknob, cold sweat ran down his face and his mouth twisted a bit. Yagi placed a hand on Enji's shoulder and he looked at the blonde both their eyes met and the two teens felt a boost in confidence, they smiled and with that Enji twisted the doorknob and slammed the door open, only to find it empty and a screen on the table.

"What the hell?!" Enji was at a lost, his father would be here, he looked at his schedule, everything should be going according to plan.

The monitor lit up revealing the figure of his father.

"**Enji**"

The venom in his father's tone ran a chill down the named teen.

"You thought I wouldn't have realized your little escapade?"

Now both teens were afraid.

"I knew what you were doing, but I though it'd be much more fun if I allowed you to believe that I was none the wiser, and your punishment would be all the more sweeter"

Enji began shaking, he was so careful yet how had his father manage to find out?

"And regarding your cold friend, I moved her out of the compound, it is evident to me that you did manage to find her location, kudos to you but you have to do better than that against me Enji"

Enji was now not only shaking in fear but rage also coursed through him.

"And talking about your cold friend, Rei is right here"

Enji and Yagi looked at the screen in terror, anticipating what was about to happen.

Kaiji pulled Rei by the arm and made her be on the screen.

"Rei honey, please look at the camera, the public is waiting" Grabbing her by the forearm and her face to make her look at the camera she tried to get away but she was too weak.

"Let me go, you fuck!"

"Now now, that's now way to speak to your landlord"

The hand on her forearm lit on fire, the shrieks of Rei filled the room and the smoke that came off her flesh could be seen on camera. Yagi had to look away from the scene, but Enji stood there paralyzed, his eyes unblinking for the 12 seconds that Rei burned he saw the scar, one that would never go away the hand of his father marked on one oof the few classmates that had shown concern for him, an audible crack was geared coming from his mouth as his jaw clenched.

"Now Enji" His father now placed his hand over Rei's face right over her left eye. "Destroy Yagi"

Through gritted teeth Enji responded.

"**Yes sir" **

The teen looked over at Yagi who was now stopping with his barfing, Yagi returned the look having heard the conversation through his barfing he returned the look and nodded at Todoroki.

Todoroki's eye began to get tears on it as he kicked the other classmate that cared for him, he was still his father's puppet even after rebelling against him.

Nana finished beating the last of the guards from inside the lab, she had questioned everyone for every cold room, she closed into the room that supposedly held Rei, with a twist of the handle she cracked open the door by a bit, but as soon as there was a sliver of an opening a punch had pierced through the door, sending her flying back into a wall.

"Kaiji and the boss warned me about you coming, I just didn't believe you would be as dumb tto break into our facility"

Nana stared at the larger woman and with a serious tone she spoke to her.

"Todoroki Ryuko, ex hero, quirk power boost, can increase the power of your physique or an element she touches, current affiliations, the Todoroki family"

"Huh, didn't know you were a fan"

Nana smiled "I'm no fan villain, I just know who it is I have to beat"

Ryuko laughed "Villain?! You are the one who broke into our facilityfacility, the media will not have you be seen as the hero in this situation"

Nana kept her smile, now much more challenging "Let's see if they like more the burglar or the child kidnapper?"

The laughter continued "Ah, well that is if you make it out alive"

Both woman looked at each other in a moment Nana broke the floor under her, the force launching her towards Ryuko who stood there, Nana knew her quirk made her stronger than normal, but not strong enough to take a full hit from her and remain conscious, so with a grin she prepared her hand and blasted it forward activating her quirk causing a blast of destruction to emit from her hand hitting Ryuko completely.

"Ultra Wave!"

The dust was thick as her hand was still outstretched, before an even larger hand grabbed hold of hers and began gripping, when the dust finally settled she saw it. Ryuko was now even larger and stronger, she now stood 8 feet tall moth muscles that stemmed to be harder than steel.

"Y'know, the boss man does have an interesting quirk, he made me so much stronger with just a touch"

Nana's eyes opened realizing the individual who was responsible for the boost in Ryukos strength and the name escaped her mouth.

"All for One"

"oh?"

Ryuko looked at Nan quizzically "So you know the boss man, huh?"

With a strong punch she dug Nana into the ground.

"Yeah he made me stronger, and my skin and muscles are now much more resistant to damage" she looked at her crimson hand. "And with my quirk boosting it's abilities even further, her figure grew in size a bit more " I can finally let loose"

Inside the communications tower Gran Torino finished sneaking through the guards and placing some unconscious bodies inside a supply closet, he started to run towards the main control room when, he opened the doors to a completely empty room, needless to say he didn't trust this, he walked inside it and as soon as that happened a glob of goop appeared in the air dropping off a very familiar figure before the hero.

"Joseph?"

The teen now had tusks protruding from his mouth and only wore trunks, his height now was that of a tree and his muscles were much larger. At the call of his name Joseph blasted towards Gran Torino with his fist clocked back, Gran Torino air jumped out of the way but his flight was interrupted from the turbulence that the fist of Joseph had caused.

"Joseph, stop! It's me your teacher, Gran Torino"

Joseph stopped for a moment looking at his teacher.

"G-gr.."

"That's right kid"

"G-GRRR-GIGANTOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

With that Joseph blasted off again against his teacher, his fist clocked back and ready to hit him, Gran Torino dodged only for Joseph to crash into some control panels causing some monitors to turn off.

_"Damn can keep dodging he'll break them all if I do and then I can't relay the info to the retmst of the world"_

Sorahiko landed and pulled his cape of and flapped it to his student.

"Come"

"GIGANTOOOOOOOOO"

Rei looked on with horror with her uncovered eye how Enji beat on Yagi, the sickening crunches that could be heard from time to time making a pit in her stomach, she couldn't stand that someone was being harm for her, because of her, she wanted to look away and but the warm hand of her captor kep her in place.

_"Wait, his warmth" _Rei realized that the body of her captor was warming her up, she wasn't as cold as before and her arm was still aching from the burn, so she just stood still, she just had to wait a bit longer to be able to use her quirk, just a bit longer to warm up, a bit longer that Yagi didn't have, so she with all she had of this moment threw her largest Glacier she could muster, shaking the building she was in, thanks to her burn the ice was the size of a stadulium and it's tip stuck out in between the city, right at the cold storage house that Enji had sinvestigated some time ago. With the sudden movement in the monitor Enji and Yagi looked at the monitor, the bruised knuckles of Enji ached, the pool of blood under Toshinori's mout stopped building up, as both teens looked at the monitor and it fell to look at the cityscape, looking at it Enji realized where they were, the cold storage unit closer to the manor, he looked down at Yagi and helped him up.

"You OK?"

"I can manage Todoroki"

"But are you OK to help?"

The blonde teen smiled "That's why I am here"

Enji smiled back "Good, let's get otlut of the the manor"

Both teens looked over at the city to see a Pilar of ice sticking out of a building, it was extremely large and easy to spot, it was the sulize of a football stadium after all, but that didn't matter.

"Yagi you are too hurt to fight so do me a favor"

"What?"

"Throw me"

The blonde teen smiled a big grin.

"I like this plan"

Rei gasped after the effort she placed on using her quirk, her burnt forearm was now covered in a cast made from ice and she could see her breath, but that ice did manage to cover her kidnapper, so she began to walk away, still weak she had to put some of her weight on the wall she reached the door by the time she started hearing Sizzling, looking back she saw that her ice from where Kaiji stood was becoming a dangerous orange and it began to melt, she started to walk at a faster pace with panic in her eyes.

Toshinori grabbed on tight to Enji's back and neck so he wouldn't be damaged by the sudden force.

"You sure about this?"

The smile that grew on the fiery teen was a one in a million "No, but what choice do I have Yagi?

With that Yagi chuckled " True, we then, go and save our classmate, hero! "

Yagi used one for all on his legs to get the highest jum possible and once he reached his maximum altitude he threw Enji with all that he had.

"BURNING SMASH!!!"

Enji felt his face contort with the wind but he knew he needed more speed for the distance, so activating his quirk he started to fly faster, a streak of orange flame parting the sky.

Some heroes got in from where the giant Glacier appeared, the room seemed to be a cold storage unit, but tlwhat shocked them was the man who was encased with ice, with haste one of them began to chip away at the ice, not realizing the occupant of the frozen place was beginning to turn orange.

"Help me get him out of here!" The pro who was chipping the ice said, but before the other one could even come close the burning hand of Kaiji grabbed hold unto the face of his would be rescuer and with intense flame he calcinerated the pro's face, the other one looked on in horror as her partner was burnt away and tried to run away, but she was caught by a whip of flamed that surrounded her neck, cauterizing the wound from where her head once stood, Kaiji stepped out of the ice and sighed.

"Now I am incredibly mad"

His flames grew stronger covering his whole body in the orange tongues, he started to walk down the corridor to follow chips of ice from the floor, it didn't take him long to find the girl who had placed him in ice. She looked out in horror, it had taken Kaiji on only 15 seconds to escape her ice, she threw another blast of ice at him, this time much smaller only for Kaiji to intensify his flames to the point that the roof melted above him and steam erupted from his flames meeting the ice.

"You think I'd fall for that trick again?!"

His flammes erupted again much more lightning up the corridor completely "You think me a fool?!" He threw a blast of fire toward the icey teen who managed to cover herself with a shield of ice that broke immediately and sent her to the ground.

"I thought you fitting for Enji to breed with but after this I know that your children would be fatlr too stupid to be fitting the Todoroki name"

He took a step toward her as she backed away in the floor.

"I'll just have **him** take your quirk away and then kill you!"

Rei's eyes filled with tears, from the realization she was about to be killed.

But then the roof broke down, revealing the tall muscular figure of Todoroki Enji.

"Fuyu Rei!"

Her eyes stopped from tearing up.

Kaiji looked on with both shock and anger.

"Your fears will burn away shortly"

New kinds of tears welled in Rei's eyes.

Kaiji looked on with anger at his creation.

Enji looked at his father with a burning hatred.


	7. Flame of victory

**Boku No Hero Academia is created by the legend Kōhei Horikoshi.****And Published by Shueisha**

The fire of a middle aged man roared, melting the clay of the hallway in which he stood, each step he took causing another heat wave, heat waves that were being absorbed by the fiery teen in front of him, shielding the frosty teen behind him.

"Enji, you've done well to come this far"

Kaiji extended his hand, tendrils of flame coming out of every finger and grabbing hold of Enji's extremities.

"But it seems you still need to realize what happens when you disobey me"

The younger Todoroki felt the grip of every fire whip strain and the force applied to them as he was being sent to crash through the concrete wall, he lied now in chunks of the broken wall his vision impaired by the dust of it.

Kaiji began to walk closer to Fuyu and a great wave of flames began to appear on his right side, preparing to burn the girl.

"Your quirk would of been great to add to my gene pool, but unfortunately I have to teach my unruly son a lesson"

The man shot out a wave of flames but it was intercepted by a wall of ice created by the very teen he was attacking.

"Your defense is pitiful"

He then intensified his flames, the wall breaking down, yet he did not realize that the floor under him got colder. Before he could do anything ice covered his legs and part of his lower stomach.

"huh, pathetic"

The ice that encased him began to melt immediately but before he could get it all off, the wall completely broke down raving three pillars of ice that hit him in the face stomach and shoulder, knocking his air out and sending him flying backwards.

The small frame of Fuyu Rei began to rise up with her arm extended.

"I can't let Enji fight you alone, I'm also learning to be a hero!"

Her shout of defiance rang through the hallway and reached both Todorokis.

The dark chuckle that came from where Kaiji was sent ran a chill down the two teens spines.

"Good you have conviction, I respect that, but-"

Kaiji interrupted his speech to concentrate on his flames, each of them attaching more closely to his body like a full body suit that covered his body, the flames no longer danced but instead were like a slow flow of water on him, his face was no longer covered in the flames instead he had his hair completely transformed into fire.

"You are still just a child"

He used his flames to jettison himself towards the Fuyu,she imeddiatley reacted by making an egg shaped wall around her and sending pillar of ice in the direction of Kaiji who instead of dodging crashed through them, two strands of flames protruded from his elbows taking the shape long curved blades as his speed increased.

"Infernal flame, **Burning blade!".**

The blades went clean through the egg shaped defense, and the walls of the hallway. The young ice user had fortunately reacted in time to duck in time to save her head but her long hair was now short and singed.

"I've had years of training with my quirk, but it has been a while since I used it to it's maximum potencial, let's see how you fare against it shall we?"

With that he once again used his flames to throw himself to the ice teen his blades now coming out of his hands he prepared to cut the the teen bit before he could reach his target to jet propelled hands met his.

" Enji" The anger in the man's words spit out that name like it was an impurity that needed cleansing.

"Enji!" The hope and worry that came from the teen's voice at exclaiming the name.

Enji strained under the force applied from his father's jet impulse arms. "It's Allright, I will finish the job" Enji then used his flames to jet his arms to the side, changing the momentum of his father's jet making him slam through the floor with his own speed. Enji then proceeded to lift up the weakened Rei who felt very slim in his arms, he had deduced that his parents only gave her the minimum amount of food to survive in the cold room it was amaamazing she could still fight in that state.

"Enji?!" The small teen exclaimed at the sudden action of Enji who had lifted her up bridal style.

Enji looked at her in the eyes. "You are weakened and hurt, you are running on adrenaline, we have to find someplace safe for you, grabbed on tight"

And before the icy teen could say anything in protest Enji used his flames to impulse himself through the hole he had left on the roof and quickly scanned the area to find the teams of hero arriving on the scene he swiftly landed with another blast of flame to make his landing softer.

"She requires medical attention quickly, the villain has a powerful fire quirk and is not afraid to kill, we need to evacuate the immediate area and three city blocks".

The pros looked at the teen with surprise in their eyes. One of them grabbed unto Rei and brought her to an ambulance.

Both a police officer and a hero approached Enji.

"Kid do you have a provisional license?" The officer questioned.

"We can't just evacuate the area with no present threat and the word of a kid"

But befbefore Enji could speak up the building he was in exploded in a storm of flames many of the people fell to the floor due to the power of the explosion and then the figure of Kaiji started to walk out the street melted under his feet and the heat wave that came off his body managed to completely melt down the Glacier that was coming out of the building.

"**Enji"**

There was bile in the way he said the name.

The hero and the officer proceeded to do as Enji said and many of the heroes began to evacuate all the civilians.

"Enji!" the scream from Rei could be heard amongst the crowd as she was being dragged away, she could see the strong back of EnjiEnji whose response was just to show her a thumbs up.

Pros stayed behind to fight off the threat that was the fire villain who now had his flames surround his body in a different way, the way his flames shaped like a demon around his body made a chill run down every hero present spines, and Enji was shocked to have never seen that on Kaiji.

"**Hmm, the pyrokinesis that my associate gave me is quite impressive"**

The voice that came off the villain was now very deep and it exuded power.

The floor cracked under the demon's feet and it reappeared before one of the pro heroes his fist burning its way through her stomach.

**"Ahhh, I will enjoy crushing you heroes with this form, and after that, I will have to discipline you, Enji"**

"You bastard! Another pro shouted to the villain who'd just killed their partner, but before they could reach him Enji tackled them out of the way.

"Stay away from him his heat is melting the ground beneath him, if you touch him you will suffer much worse than fourth degree burns!"

**"That's right hero, you can't do anything to avenge your coworker" **The dark chuckle that came from Kaiji was just another reminder of the threat he represented.

From Kaiji's right hand a folire blade appeared and on the other strings of flames came from each finger. He used his strings to launch an attack to one of the heroes but before it hit its target Enji jumped forth, receiving the attack instead, the flames actually burned this time and they gripped on tightly to his arms legs and neck.

**"Hahaha haha, being a hero is difficult, isn't it Enji? You have to protect those around you while also having to fight a villain" **The blade grew in size **"But you can't protect everyone" **He swung the blade and he swiftly cut off the arm of a hero who had massive arms with warning signs on his wrists.

"No!" Enji strained against the flames strands that kept hold of him, unable to release himself from their grasp. Kaiji began to step closer to the one handed hero with his blade while he kept hold of his son.

**"State into the depths of this man's eyes Enji, look at their despair" **Kaiji grabbed the neck of the hero causing smoke to come out of the area. The shouts of the man rang though the now empty streets.

Enji couldn't believe that such evil could be harbored inside the heart of a man, how could someone like this be held in such high regards in the country, could he really beat such evil? He was foolish to think that a kid could challenge such power.

The eyes of the hero being burnt striking fear into the teen, the feeling that all was lost that there was nothing to do struck at his core, what could he do?

"_... If you are afraid smile, use it as a mask"_

The words that were spoken weeks ago, that weren't even directed to him resonated within his mind, his flames began to burn brighter, lines of fire ran across his body and his fists and feet were covered, his face lit up as firery facial hahair appeared and his eyes locked on to his father's as they lit up too with a mask of the orange tongues.

**"What?!"**

The sudden evolution made the father release the hero he was holding as his creation finally managed to go a step further.

**"HAHAHA, WELL DONE ENJI!"**

The happiness that the man felt that the teen had evolved couldn't be described in words but the anger he felt after being punched hard enough to be sent through a building did, livid.

Enji escaped the flames strings of his father using his own flames that now surrounded parts of his body, he immediately charged forth and using his flames to propel his punch hit the man as hard as he could. After he was sent flying Enji looked at the pro hero whose throat now was severely burnt.

"Get out of here! He is too strong, try and get reinforcements!"

Two of the sixteen remaining heroes grabbed hold of the one armed hero and began to run away.

"What are you all still doing here?!"

The heroes began to walk toward Enji.

"You just punched the shit out of the boss kid, you think we'd really just leave?"

Enji's eyes had some shock in them but he did know that the possibility that there were agents near the storage facility was high, this fight was already hard as it was, he just needed to bide more time, while he formulated his plan however his father already had come back to the fray but instead of wavering his smile grew the challenge in his eyes glowing towards the six adversaries he faced.

A helicopter made its way to the scene and saw the scene, it then began its report.

"It seems that the villain is a young teenage the pros at the scene are surrounding him, unfortunatley we can see a couple of dead heroes from here lets hope they take down the villain promptly"

Three pros charged at the Teen, one of them transformed into a wolf, the other had other two arms potrude from her shoulders while the last melee fighter had their legs muscles change into springs. Two in the back were long range quirk users, one of them used a form of metalkinesis to throw balls of steel at the teen while the other shot spiderwebs which he used to grabbed hold of stoned to throw at Enji, the othe pros pro stayed back and seemed to be healing and protecting Kaiji who deactivated his quirk for the pros to approach him.

When the wolf arrived to Enji's position it quickly tried to bite into the teenager's shoulder, but swiftly as it came to bite it Enji used the fire on his shoulder to light up even further, burning the mouth of the wolf he then proceeded to use his flames to speed himself up to the four armed female and with a jet impulsed punch he decked her across the face the sweat from her face flew out as the force of the punch was visible the leg muscle quirk user dropped in with a Lance kick that there Enji skidding and rolling on the ground, he then received a tail swipe from the giant wolf that caused him to make a dent on the side of a building and the four armed quirk user shook her head and began pummeling the teen.

_"My sight is getting blurry, my chances of winning are close to null, but even so..."_

Enji's fist gripped tightly as a ball of fire appeared on it and he swung his arm to he face of the pro who was pummeling him, he quickly expanded the firefireball, which launched the four armed menace away this time she was knocked unconscious. Enji got off from the wall and stumbled towards the other fighters.

"You wanted to fight?! I'll give you a fight!" The blood and spit that came from his mouth could be seen even from the camera of the helicopter.

"It seems the villain is putting on a last stand against the heroes! But wait, what's that?!"

From the top of a building a blonde teen dropped down, with a boom as his feet met the street

"ENJI, EVEREYTHING IS ALLRIGHT, WHY?!"

There was a moment of silence before the second exclamation could be heard.

"BECAUSE I AM HERE!"

"Yagi why are you here? Your wounds!"

"Part of being a hero is getting hurt and carrying on with the job!" Yagi presented his hand so Enji could stand up, the red haired teen accepted it and got up, an ironic smile on his face.

"Thanks Toshinori"

The smile that appeared on Toshinori's face seemed to beam at the pronunciation of his name on the mouth of Enji and his smile beamed across the battlefield.

"Wait a second those are the two kids from the U.A. Sports festival, have they stayed from the path of heroism?!" The news anchor from the helicopter yelled into their mic.

"So l, what's the plan fire man?"

"First of all, never call me that again, and secondly, you take care of the grunts, I'll go against my father"

"sounds fine!"

With that Toshinori launched himself into the fray and began to fight off all of the pros.

"Look at the ilkid go, he seems to be going against all the heroes at once, and wait a second we have reports that Todoroki Kaiji is on the scene!"

The two Todorokis stared at each other from across the field, they ignited to their maximum potential.

Kaiji the demon looked over at his creation who burned bright like a star, his flames much brighter than his darker ones.

**" ENJI! "**

The shout resounded obt he ears of many.

"KAIJI!"

And the rebellious tone of the teen who left his shackles in turn for wings.

The two charged at each other with flames on their backs throwing them towards their mark. WhWhen they reached eachtoher the wave of heat that emanated front them cause many of the pros to be launched away fro their impact center.

**"Enji, why do yoy rebel so? You could be the greatest Todoroki alive!"**

The challenging smile on the Enji's fave appeared once again.

"I already am" With that he head butted the older man using his flames to throw his head forward and going through the infernal armor of flames, Kaiji felt the head but but not the full force of it as his protection did absorb most of the power but it was still enough to make him bleed and flinch. He quickly let go of Enji, who then proceeded to use a blast of flame from the bottom of his foot to use his knee to hit the demon in the ribs.

**"AGH!" **The exclamation of pain made Kaiji angry, he couldn't show weakness, and getting hit by this boy?! That was pure weakness. He swiped his hand across Enji's face who fell to the ground from the hit, then the strings from Kaiji's hand came out to grabbed on hold of Enji who was sent flying through a building until he stopped at a wall.

_"Damnit, I think my right arm is broken, and my left leg too, this is not turning out so good, but I have to push forth"_

The blast form his back sent Enji flying back towards Kaiji who was not expecting the short recovery, he felt Enji punch him across the face and landing, sliding a bit to get some distance from him. Kaiji spit out Soem blood and with a glare he used his flame to make a balde.

**"Hmm, maybe a limb or two will cut away this insubordination"**

"Your days of tyrant are over, just surrender already!"

**"Hahahahahahahahah, you still think you can beat me? Even if you could beat me no judge would sentence me, no prison could keep me, I am Toshinori Kaiji the most powerful man in Japan!"**

"And the most foolish"

With the time he had bough Enji prepared an attack which he prepared for a fight against this man.

"Hellfire, hell spider flame!"

The streaks of fire that came from Enji's finger tips pierced through his father's arms and legs causing him to drop down on the floor.

**"What?!"**

"You necmver expected me to gain such control at this age did you?"

**"How?!"**

"I trained every day with my quirk not only my physique, all so I could one day beat you"

**"There is no winning boy, I still have the judges and the politicians, you can't do anything to-"**

Kaiji was interrupted buly whatever Enji was pointing at, it was a TV store that had on display a TV that showed off the news, and the Kaiji channel network, on it all the evidence that Enji got against Kaiji and his contacts wa sbeing broadcasted.

(At Todoroki Communications Tower)

The bleeding form of Gran Torino was panting over the panel while the unconscious form of his student laid on the floor with many bruises and wearing handcuffs.

"Damn this kid made for one hell of a fight"

He grunted as he used a strand of clothing to bandage a wound.

"This better had worked young Todoroki"

(Back at the cold storage building)

The shock in Kaiji was palpable but it soon became hatred, hatred towards the boy, hatred towards what he had done, this this was the last thing he could take from him.

The flame around Kaiji darkened and their intensity was much higher in a flash he was behind Enji and his blade was ready to slice, Enji jumped over it but the buildings surrounding them were cut down sliding down from where they were sliced.

Enji then clocked his fist back and using his flames to propel it he prepared another jet at the end of it"

"Jetfire burn!"

His fire made the inferno of his father's flame wave a bit from the intensity of the blow sending but before he could be sent flying Kaiji anchored himself to the ground allowing himself fot his own attack.

**"Demon Blast!"**

The flames of his left hand exploded in every direction, managing to create Shockwave beside the head of Enji who was sent away instead, at this Kaiji began to set himself into position to use his flames to propel himself towards his son, strands of fire came from his fingers and his body began spinning in the air.

**"Hellish shredder"!**

Passing by his son his fire strands cut away at his skin and flash in many areas causing Enji to yell out in pain the blood that came from all around his body splattered to hot streat, after some seconds it boiled away.

**"YOU DAMNED FAILURE, I WILL NOT HAVE YOU SULLY MY NAME-" **He ised his propelled fist to knock Enji unto the ground to follow the hit with a kick that made a sickening crunch on Enji's ribs **"SO THAT YOU CAN FULFILL YOUR FANTASIES OF HEROISM, I ONLY WANTED YOU THERE TO HAVE MORE POWER AND INFLUENCE IN THE HERO SOCIETY, BUT WHAT DO YOU DO?!" **

Kaiji lifted Enji by the cholar and began to hit him in the face repeatedly, without the use of his quirk but the sounds of every punch were getting heavier, wetter and nastier. After a couple more punches he stopped only to admire the state that Enji was in but instead of feeling the feeling of pride that an artist would feel something in him felt fear as he saw the bloodied face of his son smiling.

**"W-WHY ARE YOU SMILING YOU DAMNED BRAT?!" **He threw Eniji into a dumpster from which he left got pinned as it bent around his body.

**"I will take your quirk away and kill you, so why THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING?!"**

The blade of flame reappeared on his hand as he propelled towards Enji.

_"Damn I can't move anymore, so this is how I dolie huh? Well at least I got that to expose that old bastard"_

The blade came close to Enji's neck but within an instant before it could slice off his neck a powerful formform blasted Kaiji away.

"Enji it's Allright now, why you ask?"

Enji chuckled to himself.

Kaiji snarled with fury.

Toshinori smiled with confidence.

"Because I am here!"

Kaiji looked at the orphan the no one who had just dared hit him who dared to touch him, in no point in his life were there so many things that caused him such anger, his creation had rebelled, the orphan didn't accept its position as a step, what once was a pebble in his way had become a mountain, one that he would need to destroy with utmost prejudice. One last time Kaiji's flames began to roar this time he was engulfed fully while Enji and Toshinori stared they heated the screams within the storm of flames, the agony inside ran a chill down their spines but once it stopped all of the flames that were in the area from the building to thethe streets all concentrated to where Kaiji once stood. Where Kaiji stood instead there was a form of what looked like a hairless human made entirely from magma its darker areas shifting from place to place as his eyes only held an orange like void.

**"... Kill... Destroy... Maim..."**

"Enji what is going on?"

"I-I don't know I've never seen this before"

**"B-Burn!"**

With that the creature made from solid magma launched itself towards Toshinori, pulling back its fist it went to hit the teen but he quickly reacted by blocking the attack himself punching the fist, the creature reeled its fist back as the force of the punch had thrown it back a couple of feet but Yagi had his knuckles fuming and the pain of it made him clasp his hand.

"Agh!"

"Yagi!" The ow more hurt of the two teens yelled out looking at how hitting the monster had hurt his classmate.

"It's Allright!"

The exclamation resounded on both teens ears but the only thing the creature noticed was noise it launched itself toward the two of them but before it could reach a blast of wind made it reel back a bit. Enji looked over at Toshinori noticing the source of the wind.

"Just how strong is he?" The whisper came from Enji's lips almost unnoticibly.

A barrage of winds blast soon followed slowly but surely creating a tornado around the creature and pushing it back until a great cyclone was formed and the monster could only stand at the center, receiving hirlts from the blasts of wind from time to time.

"SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!"

The yell came out with the barrage of punches that were doing something againstagainst the monster the smile of the teen plastered on his face was growing and his teet seemed to shine with hope that is u till the cyclone turned a dangerous orange and it exploded around a sphere of flames the size of a house took form around Kaiji and it began to expand.

"Toshinori Run!"

Both teens began to run and picked up the forms of all the unconscious people around that they had fought against earlier, the ran until they felt no more heat and just the cool air at that point they were able to meet with the line from which everyone had evacuated to. A pro hero spotted the heavily injured teens and called them over.

"Oi kids come ere ya seem urt" An armored hero called out to them.

After getting closer he realized who the kids were.

"Oi you are the fuck thet urt my precious starlet"

"No time for pleasantries, these heroes are villains, they were corrupted" Said Enji

"Wut? -"

"You need to get more pros out there the villain there is way to strong!" exclaimed Yagi.

"Hol up a s-" he was interrupted again by a large tremble that came from Kaiji's position, Enji and Toshinori looked back only to realize to their horror that the fire sphere was now the size of a stadium and growing in size. Enji looked back at the people and saw their horrores faces the eyes of panic, the breathing of fear, desperation had taken them and they couldn't move away from the impending doom.

Yagi looked at the people and began to yell out that everyone ran away to a safe distance.

Enji kept looking at the crowd until he saw the familiar face of Fuyu Rei, their eyes locked for a moment and Enji smiled, knowing what had to be done. Turning his back to the crowd he clasped Toshinori shoulder.

"I'm going to the flames"

Yagis pupils sharpened on Enji's figure.

"You can't, those flames you saw them"

"I will absorb the heat, at this rate people won't make it in time to a safe distance"

Yaguli gripped Enji's hand that laid on his shoulder.

"I'm not allowing you to throw away your life"

Enji chuckled "You are a fine friend Toshinori, but I can't die yet, I'm still to beat you completely"

Yagi stared at the figure of Enji, it wasn't the same Enji he had met at the start of the year, it was one that was ready to sacrifice everything for the sake of others, he smiled with tears in his eyes.

"Promise you'll come back"

The smile on the teen face was the response that he gave to the blonde before he used his flames to throw himself at high speeds towards the massive sphere.

_"I'm about a kilometer away and the heat is already melting down buildings its way too intense, even for me, I didn't think I'd die like this but here I am about to burn myself into a crisp"_

Images ran through his head of the friend's he had made the classmates he had met and accepted him, some not so much but still everyone was in that school to be a hero.

He reached the flaming sphere and he placed both fists inside it felt as if he was grabbing red holt steel while his fands were inside and he felt that the flames began to go inside his body.

The image how he received abuse after abuse from his parents came to mind as the pain reached him.

_"Can't let go, they are depending on me"_

He remembered some of his siblings, the pictures of some he had never met and how nice it would of been to have met them.

Soon his whole body was surrounded by the flames the burning sensation making his whole body writhe in agony.

_"It burns it burns it burns it burns it burns itburnsitburnsitburnsitburnsitburns"_

The image of Rei crying came to his mind and his eyes flashed open within the sea of flames in which he was burning.

_"I can't die yet"_

With that though in mind Enji began to use all of his flaes as he burned brighter and allt he flames began to go back into himself.

"I CAN'T DIE UNTILL I'VE BURNED HER FEARS AWAY!!!"

The scream of the young teen made it so much more of the flames channel into his body until the sphere was no more and Kaiji was left standing on with his flame surrounding his body, as he was in the beginning of the fight.

" w-what did you do? "

He looked over at Enji who looked to be burning white and his body was just about to give.

Another set of helicopters had started televising the event moments prior.

"I took your flames now I just have to stop you"

The father looked mad and with bloodshot eyes he propelled himself towards his son.

"ENJIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Enji began to concentrate all his flames unto the palm of his hand.

And he began to run towards his father.

"KAIJIIIIIIIII"

Kaiji made a blade and sinned to attack the child.

"Hell blade!"

Enji placed his searing hot white hand in front of him and from the bottom of his heart yelled out.

"Pominence burn, BURNING JUSTICE!"

He let out all of the fire that was in him out through his hand the searing hot white hand grabbing the face of the man that tortured him for years, he slammed him into the ground and all the fire left the imprint of his hand which was the sized of a stadium field as the fight ended.

Enji stood over the burnt but still breathing body of Kaiji with his rig right hand raised up to the skies unmoving from his position.


End file.
